Megaforce: The Arctic Ranger
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: Daphne, daughter of former Ninja Storm Rangers Tori and Blake gets chosen to follow in her family's footsteps as the White Megaforce Ranger. She, along with five other teenagers must come together and fight to protect the Earth just as the many teams before them.
1. Mega Mission (Part 1)

_**Okay, I know I've got other writing commitment's but this story was literally asking to be written! Look I spent two whole night's working on this story, so no hater review's okay! **__**Well enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Name: Daphne Aurora Bradley.

Age: 16.

Eye Color: Blue.

Hair: Long and wavy white Blonde.

Height: 5,5.

Family: Tori Hanson-Bradley (mother.) Blake Bradley (father.) Natalie (younger sister.) Kiki (Great Dane Pup.)

Hobbies: Skateboarding, Snowboarding, reading mysteries and Disney fairy tales, and playing video games.

Favorite color's: White, Blue, and Aqua.

* * *

Chapter 1 Mega Mission (Part 1)

Daphne Bradley gave out an irritable sigh as the bus drove to Harwood County High School. Daphne absolutely hated being the new girl, but when you've got a parent who was a circuit motocross rider, there's not much you can do but sit and complain.

"You're dad promised me this will be the last circuit Daph, so relax and make some friends." Her mom told her this morning before she headed for the bus.

That's what she said when they were living in; Blue Bay Harbor, San Diego, and Hawaii.

Daphne was getting extremely tired of it.

When the bus pulled up in front of the school, Daphne shook her head with a tired sigh, got up from her seat, slipped her white and blue tie dye sling backpack on.

"Here's to another first day as the new chick," Daphne grumbled, grabbing her skateboard.

The young 16 year old was heading towards the exit, when she spotted a boy with short wavy brown hair leaned up against the window fast asleep. Daphne bit her lip, she really didn't want to disturb him, but she also didn't want him to be late.

The young girl decided that she didn't want the guy to be late, letting out a deep breath, Daphne placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and started to gently shake him.

"Hey, you gotta wake up," Daphne said

The second she spoke, the young brown haired boy woke up.

"What?" the boy said groggily.

"You fell asleep," Daphne explained. "Come on we'd better hurry or we're going to be late."

"Oh, right," the boy said, suddenly remembering where he was.

The two young teens were walking on the campus as the bus drove off.

"Thanks for waking me up by the way," the boy smiled. "I'm Troy."

"Daphne, and you're welcome," Daphne blushed, "I don't suppose you know where the front office is?"

"No," Troy paused, then chuckled "I was really hoping you would know where it is."

"Wait, you're new here too?" Daphne asked, secretly feeling extremely relieved to know that there was a chance she wasn't the only one new in town.

The look on Troy's face told her that he felt the same way.

"Yeah." Troy answered.

"Well, I guess we can go find it together," Daphne smiled

"Sure, let's go" Troy smiled back.

* * *

After finding the front office, Daphne and Troy both got their locker combo's and class schedule.

"So Troy, what do you have for 1st period?" Daphne asked, strangely feeling a strong friendship growing between them.

"Science with Mr. Burley," Troy answered.

A huge smile glowed on the young girl's face.

"That's my first class too," Daphne smiled brightly. Troy just smiled back.

When they walked into their first class, both Daphne and Troy noticed that it had already started.

"Ah, you two must be the new student's," Mr. Burley said, turning to them. "Daphne Bradley, and Troy Burrow's?"

After finding their seat's, both Troy and Daphne gave Mr. Burley a nod.

"Well then maybe either you two can answer this brain teaser," Mr. Burley said. "Which species will outlast all the others?"

Troy was the one to answer.

"Us," Troy answered. "Humans."

"How's that Troy?" The science teacher asked, looking rather confused.

"If we human's work together, we can overcome anything." Troy answered.

"Hmm, I see," Mr. Burley said, then turned his attention to Daphne. "How about you Ms. Bradley?"

"I agree with Troy Mr. Burley," Daphne answered. "if all human's work together and stay united, nothing can stop us."

The science teacher seemed completely taken back by his new student's answers.

"Well, I hope you're both right." Mr. Burley said, before starting the day's lesson.

* * *

By the end of the final bell, Daphne was completely exhausted and ready to ride her skateboard home.

Daphne was riding her board halfway down an empty street, her left ear plugged in, listening to _No Average Angel by Tiffany Giardina. _

When she reached the end of the sidewalk, Daphne stopped her board, and looked around, making sure there were no cars coming.

The young skateboarder waited about three minutes, when no car's showed up, Daphne put her board back down.

Daphne was about to get back on her board, when she stopped, suddenly feeling her whole body starting to tingle.

"What the heck?" Daphne thought, bending down to pick up her board.

Just as she picked up her skateboard, Daphne disappeared in a flurry of white.

* * *

"Ugh," Daphne moaned, landing on the ground with her board.

Second's later Daphne found that she wasn't alone, when four other teens suddenly appeared.

"Troy!" Daphne gasped, seeing the familiar brown haired boy.

"Daphne," Troy groaned, as she helped him up. "what are you doing here?"

"Who cares on how what we're doing here, I wanna I know where is here?" a girl named Gia asked.

The five teens suddenly felt themselves being startled by a small weird looking robot yelling out "it worked!"

"What is that!" Troy exclaimed, grabbing the small moving robot making it stop it instantly.

"Woah, an old school robot!" a boy named Noah exclaimed excitedly, examining it.

"Old school," The robot exclaimed, sounding offended. "I'll show you old school!"

The small robot shot out a small blue laser beam which made the young boy who was wearing a blue shirt and blazer and glasses yelp in surprise which the small robot took the chance to get away.

"I think you ticked him off," Daphne couldn't help but giggle. Noah shot her an irritated glare, while the others laughed.

Suddenly the laughter died, as the light's suddenly turned on and the young teens saw different multicolored figurines lined up in row on each side of the room.

"This is totally incredibly." Noah gasped in amazement. As they walked around.

"Seriously, what is this place?" Gia asked.

As the other's looked around, both Daphne and Troy were looking at the mysterious little figurines with strange concerned looks.

While Troy was looking at all of them, Daphne was looking at two particular figurines.

One was blue and it looked like a girl's ninja outfit, the helmet's emblem was something that looked like a dolphin's tail. The other one was dark navy blue and the helmet's emblem looked like a beetle head.

"I think I've seen these before," Daphne thought, suddenly feeling a sense of familiarity.

Daphne was just about to put her hand on the glass, when a loud voice spoke, turned to see that it was the large robotic looking Tiki head.

"Welcome humans I am Gosei," the Tiki head spoke, "you're lives are about to change forever."

"Please tell me that Tiki head did not just talk!" Daphne asked shakily, not realizing that she had grabbed Troy's hand.

"Do not be alarmed," Gosei spoke. "my mentor Zordon, placed me on this planet as it's guardian."

"Guardian?" Troy asked, seriously confused, and unaware he was still holding Daphne's hand.

"I only awaken, when an extraordinary threat appears," Gosei spoke, his voice filled with a sense of dark seriousness.

"Well…Whoever you are, look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts," a boy named Jake joked.

"I took this form to communicate with humans," Gosei spoke, his voice showing that his was not amused with Jake's joke. "this is a perilous time for mankind….the earth needs you."

"Okay, I seriously must have landed head first while on my board," Daphne mumbled, her voice filled with skeptism and shakiness.

"The alien's have already arrived," Gosei spoke. "and you have been chosen to protect it."

"A giant talking Tiki head, and now aliens," Jake laughed. "you've got to be kidding me."

"He's not kidding!" they heard a voice shout.

When they turned in the direction of the voice, shock was instantly shown on Gia's face.

"Emma," Gia gasped, running to the girl who was trying to get up. "you're wrapped up in this too!"

The brown haired girl just nodded, sorely walking to the other's.

"I saw this," Emma said, showing everyone a picture on her camera. "Just before…Whatever just happened,"

"Woah, it looks like something from Mar's," Daphne said, looking at the picture.

"What gives," Gia asked, her voice suddenly filled with anger. "this can't be real,"

"Your skeptism is healthy," Gosei spoke. "but this is all too real, you have carefully been selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers…Tensou show them."

After almost slipping on some spilled ice cream, the small robot started to play the videos.

Gosei showed; Emma, Noah, Jake, Gia, and Troy why they were selected to become rangers.

"Daphne," Gosei spoke.

Daphne gulped as she stepped forward.

"You're willfulness, compassion, and determination are beyond extraordinary," Gosei continued. "Just as your skill's both as a amazing skateboarder and snowboarder are required."

Daphne couldn't help but smile proudly as the video's of her catching some serious air on both her skateboard and snowboard were played.

"This team need's someone like you with a graceful caring heart like the Unicorn," Gosei spoke. "So, you will be the white ranger."

"This is totally unreal," Daphne sighed, then smiled. "but since this all could possible be just a dream I'll go with it,"

"Gosei, who are they?" Noah asked, pointing to the small figurines.

"lining the room," Gosei answered. "you can see the rangers who came before you, now you shall form a new team."

"Each of you will be giving access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the Earth," Gosei continued on.

"Those are your morpher's," Gosei explained, as six mini version of himself appeared in front of the teens. "with them you will morph into mega rangers."

"With them you wield power cards that will unlock special weapon's and abilities" Gosei told them as they took the morpher's. "and you shall command mighty machines called, megazord's."

"Okay, my brain is starting to get seriously fried here," Daphne whined, holding her morpher. "Gosei, how do you know we will be able to handle all this stuff or better yet use it."

"All will be revealed in time," Gosei said.

"If the Earth is under attack, and you think we're the one's to protect it," Troy said, looking at the other's. "we're in."

The other's nodded.

"Megaforce, you're mission start's now!" Gosei said proudly.

With that, the six teen's disappeared in a flurry of color's.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Tensou panicked. "I'm worried already!"

"You selected well Tensou" Gosei said, calmly. "they'll be fine."

* * *

_**Well that's the end of that chapter, hoped you all liked it, I was really inspired by an amazing fanfic writer to try and write this episode line by line, (well sort of.) and also a billion times thanks to that same amazing writer who has giving me complete permission to use one of his or her OC's as long as I give him or her the credit for the character, which I'm giving him or her half the credit of this story and calling it a tribute story to that writer. **_

_**But to find out which OC it is you're going to have find out by following. **_

_**Thanks again so much Thunderyoshi, I owe you big time! **_

_**Well remember to read and review, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Mega Misson (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Mega Mission (Part 2)

"Oww!" Daphne groaned irritably, as she and the other's landed somewhere in the city.

"Is everyone okay?" Troy asked, everyone sorely sat up.

"I'll get back to you on that when every part of my body stops talking back to me," Daphne moaned.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed, pointing at something up ahead.

When they looked up at what Emma was pointing at, six ranger's sorely got up and stared in shock as they saw strange green creatures chasing screaming innocent people.

"My stars!" Daphne gasped.

"Aliens?" Jake asked, staring in complete disbelief.

"Fascinating," Noah breathed.

"You seriously think freaky green creatures attacking innocent people is fascinating!" Daphne asked irritably.

Noah was about to shoot something back, when Troy suddenly yelled out for the green monster's attention. Which unfortunately worked.

"Man, and I thought those thing's couldn't get anymore creepier," Daphne shivered, placing her shaking hand's on Troy's shoulder.

"Um, I seriously don't think these aliens come in peace," Noah said, hiding behind Jake and Troy.

"Oh I don't know ya think," Daphne rolled her eyes.

Seconds after Noah had said it, the strange green monsters suddenly started charging at them.

"Emma, Daphne look out!" Gia yelled out, as the mysterious creatures started attacking.

"Huh?" the two girls said in unison, right before they were both grabbed by two monsters.

"Daphne!" Troy yelled out, fighting off a few monster's of his own to get to her.

"Ugh, let me go you creeps!" Daphne growled, as she was being pulled around forcefully by the two monster's.

As they continued to pull her, Daphne felt her anger, and something deep inside of her growing fast.

"I said….LET GO!" Daphne yelled out, digging the heels of her feet into the ground.

Daphne felt an enormous amount of power inside of her quickly come out, as a huge wall of water shot out from the concrete ground and protectively surrounded her, pushing back her two attackers.

"What the heck was that!" Daphne said, panting shakily, feeling like she was about to collapsed.

Daphne quickly snapped out of it, as more monster's started to surround her.

Changing into a fighting stance, Daphne fought against the circle of monster's as best as she could.

When it seemed like she was the one getting trashed, Daphne noticed that Emma was defending herself with her camera, and Jake was stopping the monsters with his soccer ball. Daphne smiled mischievously as she looked at her skateboard.

"Time to go for some serious air," Daphne smirked, throwing down and getting on her skateboard.

As she zigged and zagged on her board, Daphne manages to fight off the monster's pretty well.

"Have a nice trip," Daphne laughed, pushing a monster off her board. "See ya next fall."

Thing's seemed to look good for the new rangers as they continued to use both their surrounding's and their stuff to fight back, but that suddenly got changed as the green monster's suddenly started firing green laser beams at them.

"Look out!" Troy yelled out, as they ran for cover.

But unfortunately as they ran, some of the beam's hit some of the car's engine's which caused them to explode which sent the Mega ranger's flying down to the ground.

"Ugh!" Daphne let out pained groan, as she, Troy, and Gia were last to crash to the ground.

"They're closing in on us!" Gia exclaimed, sorely trying getting up.

"Gosei told us the morpher's would give us power," Troy groaned, as he and Daphne helped each other up.

"Let's use them," Troy said, as they lined up.

The other's nodded in agreement.

"Follow my lead," Troy said, pulling out his morpher. "It's morphing time!"

The six teens held out the morpher's and down it's slot's.

"Go, Go Megaforce!" the six teens shouted in unison after putting in the morphing cards.

After shutting their morpher slot's, the six teens started to morph.

_**"****Megaforce…Red!" **_

_**"Megaforce…Blue!" **_

_**"Megaforce…Black!" **_

_**"****Megaforce…Pink!"**_

_**"Megaforce…Yellow!" **_

_**"****Megaforce…White!" **_

_**"****Earth's defender's never surrender!" **_

After they were all done morphing, the six new ranger's called out the their new battle weapon's.

**_"_Tiger Claw!" **

**"Snake Axe!" **

**_"_Shark Bowgun!" **

**_"_Phoenix Shot!" **

**_"_Dragon Sword!" **

**_"_Unicorn Saber!" **

As they continued to battle, the six teens couldn't help but fall in love with their new powers, As both Gia and Jake created a fissure with their weapon's, Noah shot his bowgun with perfect aim, Emma discovered she could fly with her phoenix shot, Troy could turn himself into a twister of fire with his sword, where Daphne could turn herself into a powerful wave of snow with her Unicorn Saber.

"Man, I'm seriously loving being a Power Ranger!" Daphne squealed excitedly, holding her saber.

"I know these power's are amazing!," Troy agreed happily then turned serious as they turned back to the monsters. "but we're not done yet,"

"Right!" the 5 other ranger's agreed, holding out the weapons.

As the mega ranger's continued to fight and win, totally unaware that they were being watched by their enemies.

* * *

"Alright that's the last of them," Jake grinned, as they regrouped.

As the 5 ranger's started to cheer, thinking that this was their first victory, Daphne suddenly clutched her helmet, crying out in pain.

"Daphne, What's wrong?!' Troy asked, concern filled his voice, as he and Noah held her up.

"Some innocent people are in serious trouble," Daphne panted as if her lung's were on fire, her helmet hiding the pale pained expression that was on her face. "I don't know how, but I can sense it, big time!"

"Where?" the leader asked.

Troy found his question answered two second's later as they heard ton's of panicked screams farther ahead.

"There," Daphne weakly pointed.

"Alright, the four of us will check it out," Troy said, as he and Noah help Daphne sit down. "Emma, you stay here and protect Daphne."

The pink ranger nodded.

"No Troy," Daphne quickly shot up, ignoring the trembling pain that was all over her body. "I'm going to go with you guys to help protect those people!"

"Daphne, you're in no condition to fight," Troy said stubbornly, a strange feeling of protectiveness suddenly hit him.

"I don't care, Gosei said that both my willfulness and determination were beyond extraordinary," Daphne shot back, her both her hands on her hips. "and that's why he made me a ranger!"

Even though he didn't like it, Troy knew Daphne was right.

"Are you sure you can continue on?" Troy asked. The white ranger nodded.

"Alright, let's go then," Troy said, completely impressed with Daphne's determination to keep going on.

* * *

When they reached to the source of what was causing the panic, the ranger's saw it was a different looking monster who was riding a giant boulder chasing a group of screaming people.

"Hey Rockhead," Daphne shouted angrily. "over here!"

"You mean me," the monster asked irritably his voice extremely gravely.

"Yeah you," Noah growled. "leave those folks alone!"

"You can scare them," Troy declared. "but we're not afraid!"

"Well so much for rocking roll," the monster roared, summoning the same green monsters the ranger's were fighting before. "Attack!"

"We'll defend the Earth," Troy growled. "no matter what it takes!"

_**"****Power Ranger's…Megaforce, hah!" **_

"You wanna rumble fine," Scaraba growled. "Loogies, Attack!"

_**"Ranger's, it is time to call on your mega-blasters!" **_

The ranger's heard Gosei's voice through their morpher's.

"You got it Gosei," Daphne nodded, taking out her morpher from it's holster.

_**"****Mega-blaster's activate!" **_

"Alright you guys, let's take out these freaks," Daphne said confidently, as they all held their mega-blasters. "Charge!"

With that each side charged with a determined force.

After successfully taking down all the Loogies with the mega-blaster's the six ranger's turned they're attention back to Scaraba.

"I'll crush you!" Scaraba roared, charging at the rangers with his huge boulder.

"Take out that ball!" Troy commanded his team, aiming his mega-blaster at the boulder.

The 5 rangers did what they were told, by using their mega-blasters, which successfully destroyed the giant boulder and had Scaraba crash to the ground hard.

"Who's rocking now," Daphne smirked.

"Ugh, you brat's are making me lose my lunch!" Scaraba growled, he shot out balls of fire from his body.

"What!" Scaraba cried out in frustration as the ranger's easily deflected them with their mega-blasters.

"Let's call on the mega-weapons!" Troy ordered, pulling out his morpher.

The other's followed suit as they put in their weapon's cards.

As they held their weapon's Scaraba sent out two huge blue balls of fire at the rangers, which Troy and Emma just charged through.

_**"****Sky Strike!" **_the two said in unison, attacking together

After Troy and Emma's successful attack, Gia and Jake followed suit.

_**"Snake's Venom!" **_Jake slashed Scaraba with his snake axe.

_**"Tiger Claw!" **_Gia combined her weapon with Jake's attack.

_**"Shark's Bite!"**_ Noah shot out with his bowgun.

"Hey, leave some for me you guys," Daphne playfully whined, jumped then front flipped in the air. _**"Unicorn Slash!" **_

"Alright now time to show true mega power," Troy said, as the six ranger's stood together. "let's put em together!"

"Combine!" the rangers shouted in unison, as they're weapons were forming a new weapon.

"Megaforce blaster!" the mega ranger's shouted.

**_"_Sky Power, energize!" **

**_"_Land Power, energize!" **

**_"_Sea Power, energize!" **

**_"_Arctic Power, energize!" **

"Megaforce blaster…Ready!" the ranger's shouted

"_**Dynamic victory charge!" **_

As the powerful beam shot out and hit Scaraba, the monster was instantly destroyed.

"Mega Rangers," Troy cheered as they posed. "That's a Mega win!"

* * *

The command center was filled with loud and prideful cheer's as the ranger's walked in boasting about their first big victory.

"Congratulation's on a job well done," Gosei spoke, as the ranger's stood in front of him, each of them smiling.

"But, we're were just lucky this time," Noah said, suddenly not feeling very confident.

"Speak for yourself," Daphne said, holding her skateboard. "I did pretty well out there."

"Daphne is right Noah," Gosei spoke, "luck had nothing to do with it, you all rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers, do not doubt yourselves, you were chosen and for good reasons."

"This morning you were regular kids leading normal lives," Gosei continued on "but now, you must master your new powers and live extraordinary lives."

"This has to be the crazy first day of school ever," Troy said, looking at the others.

"I'll second that," Daphne smiled, then looked at the red ranger. "but what I think Troy was about to say was despite it being beyond crazy, we'll try our best to not let you down Gosei."

Troy gave her a kind smile and nod, which Daphne blushed hard with embarrassment.

Daphne was about to apologize for interrupting him but was interrupted herself by Emma.

"I'm not so sure," Emma frowned.

"Huh?" the other's looked at her with confusion.

"The helmet does mess up my hair," Emma frowned.

Both Gia and Daphne shot irritated glares at her, where the boy's just looked even more confused.

"Just kidding" Emma giggled, which made the other's smile and chuckle.

"We're a force to be reckoned with," Jake said confidently, bumping Noah's shoulder. Noah smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are the Power Ranger's Megaforce." Gosei spoke proudly.

Troy looked at the other's before holding out his hand which the other's followed.

With smiles and a deep breath, the ranger's looked at each other then at Gosei before shouting.

_**"Earth's Defender's Never Surrender!"**_

* * *

When she skated up to her house, Daphne saw that her mom's old blue van was parked in the driveway.

"I wonder how mom's search went?" Daphne thought, picking up her board.

Once she walked in through the front door, Daphne could instantly smell the aroma of hot pizza.

"Mom, I'm home!" Daphne yelled out.

"In the kitchen Daph," she heard her mom call out.

After carefully maneuvering through ton's of unpacked boxes, Daphne finally managed to get to the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetheart," her mother Tori smiled, walking over and hugging her oldest daughter. "how was you're first day?"

"Interesting," Daphne answered, after letting go of her mother. "umm mom, what's all this?" Daphne asked, looking at the box and bottles of pizza and soda, and a large jug of chocolate milk that were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh this," Tori smiled, "well let's just say we've got a big reason to celebrate tonight."

"You mean," Daphne couldn't help smile brightly. "Dad's finally done with his last circuit!" Tori's smile fell.

"No I'm really sorry Daph," Tori said sadly. "but your dad called today and said that the circuit he and your uncle are racing in won't be done until next month."

"Oh," Daphne's face fell.

"Then what's the big celebration for anyway?" Daphne asked slightly irritably, feeling her good mood totally brought down.

"I found an empty building I can lease!" Tori smiled brightly, ignoring her daughter's crabby mood.

Daphne quickly felt her sprit's lift back up.

"Really?!" Daphne asked, secretly hoping this day wasn't a dream.

"Yes, it's a couple blocks down from the beach, which is totally great." Tori smiled. "all I have to do is call the original owner, and Harwood County is about have it's first surf shop."

"That mean's we're staying in Harwood County," Daphne squealed happily, hugging her mom tightly. "does dad know?"

"Yes, I told him right before he gave me the news about the circuit," Tori smiled "Now go upstairs and get changed so we can celebrate and you can spill about your first day, I managed to unpack a couple of boxes of your's and Natalie's clothes."

"Thanks mom," Daphne smiled, giving the tall blonde women a kiss on the cheek, then shouted as she ran up out of the kitchen. "you're the coolest!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Tori shouted back with a laugh.

When she walked in her room, or at least the part that wasn't blocked by unpacked boxes. Daphne quickly put her board up and hanged her bag up on the hook that was on her door, went over to her dresser and took out and quickly got changed into a pair of aqua colored shorts, and a white skater graphic tee with the word's; skater girl.

After putting her long wavy white blonde hair into a high ponytail, Daphne walked out and headed back downstairs.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Daphne found her legs being tackled by her four year old sister Natalie.

"Oof," Daphne laughed. "hey there squirt."

"Daffy!" the four year old squealed, as Daphne picked her up. "mommy got a whole bunch of goodies!"

"I saw that," Daphne smiled, pushing away some of her sister's raven black hair. "So, what did you do today squirt?"

"Colored," Natalie answered, then squealed excitedly "I got to talk to daddy!"

"You did," Daphne smiled. "and what did you and daddy talk about?"

"how much he loves and misses me, you, and mommy," Natalie smiled, then laughed only a four year old could laugh. "Daddy and uncle Hunter want me to tell you to stay away from all those yucky boys."

Daphne had to swallow hard the urge to fall on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, did they now," Daphne smiled, putting Natalie down.

"uh huh," Natalie nodded, just as Tori walked in with a small unopened moving box. "isn't that right mommy?"

"Right about what my little chickadee," Tori asked, opening the box which contained all the plates, cups, and silverware.

"What daddy and uncle Hunter told us to tell Daffy," the four year old said, walking towards her mother.

"Ah yes, that," Tori said seriously then laughed when she looked at her oldest. "both your dad and uncle want us to give you the strict orders of staying away from all the teenaged boy's in Harwood County who have raging hormones while they're away,"

"I'll try my best to follow them mom," Daphne couldn't help but chuckle out.

Daphne knew how protective both her dad and uncle were of her and Natalie.

"Now get over here you two," Tori smiled, taking out three cups and plates. "or the pizza will be too cold to eat."

"Good thing I worked up a huge appetite today," Daphne smiled.

"_Fighting monster's." _

As the three sat down and ate, Daphne told her mother and sister about her day, (with extremely limited detail.)

Because Daphne knew both her parent's would totally keel over if she told them that she was a Power Ranger.

Once they were finished with the pizza and the soda, Daphne helped her mom clean up and unpack and put away some dishes before going back up to her room to work on her homework.

The white ranger had managed to find and unpack her laptop and charger which she quickly plugged it in to type up her English assignment that her teacher had given her to write up a summary on a few books she's ever read.

After finishing it within an hour, Daphne went and worked on her science assignment, then switched to algebra.

With all that done, the young 16 year old got ready for bed.

Daphne checked her bag first to see if her morpher was still there, when she saw that it was. Daphne crawled into bed, where a certain thought crossed her mind before falling asleep.

_**"Craziest move ever!"**_

* * *

_**Well that's end for that episode hoped you all enjoyed it ^_^ because I totally loved writing it, I kinda tweaked it a little bit though to give some hint of a romantic connection between Daphne and Troy, and also I added that bit with Daphne summoning that wall of water and sensing that people were in danger as a part of the prophecy and the fact I wanted to show that she inherited some of her mother's ninja abilities. **_

_**Remember to read and review, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	3. He Blasted Me With Science

Chapter 3: He Blasted Me With Science

_**Here it is ladies and germs: Ch 3 you have no idea on how many hours I put into this thing, let's just say I'm not going to be watching this certain episode for awhile. Oh and thanks so much for the awesome reviews, and to answer your question Prince of Miracles, I haven't really decided if I want to do Super Megaforce yet and plus it hasn't ended. But thanks to your question I think I'll do it but once the season has ended. **_

_**Well enjoy ^_^ **_

It was a week after their first big victory against the alien armada. The rangers were in Mr. Burley's class studying quietly when their science teacher surprised them with a pop quiz.

"Ugh, the thing I seriously hate the most," Daphne grumbled irritably, moving her textbook and notes out of the way.

"No talking during the test," she heard Mr. Burley say. "and if anyone has any questions just come up and ask."

As everyone took the quiz, both Troy and Daphne found themselves both drifting off into their own thoughts.

While Troy thought about his encounter with Creepox, Daphne was thinking about the wall of water that she had suddenly summoned during their first fight against the Loogies.

"_How on Earth did I do that?!" _

Daphne continued to daydream about it until the bell rang.

* * *

After the final bell, Daphne and Troy were walking down the campus together.

"So, got any plans later?" Daphne asked, holding her skateboard and helmet.

"I was planning on going for a run," Troy answered with a smile, holding his backpack strap. "why?"

"Just curious," Daphne smiled. "I was planning on going to Ernie's for a juice after meeting up with my mom."

"Your mom's looking at the building that's not to far from the beach," Troy asked. "the one she's going to turn into a surf shop right?"

The white ranger nodded.

Just a few days ago, Daphne's mom Tori had finally managed to track down Mr. Clarkson, the original owner of the building she was interested in leasing for her surf shop.

"So, do you want to meet up at Ernie's later," Daphne asked, putting her board down then her helmet on.

"Sure, I'll meet you there after my run," Troy smiled.

Daphne couldn't help but blush as she got on her board.

"Cool, I'll catch ya later," Daphne smiled, then shouted as she rode down the sidewalk. "bye Troy."

"See ya later Daph," Troy waved with a smile.

* * *

When she finally met up with her mother at the empty store, Daphne saw that her mother was talking with a man who she assumed was Mr. Clarkson.

"Hi mom, so sorry I'm late," Daphne said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, it's okay Daph," Tori smiled then turned to the man she was talking to. "Mr. Clarkson, this is my oldest daughter Daphne,"

"Hello," Mr. Clarkson smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hi," Daphne smiled, politely shaking his hand.

As she looked at him, Daphne noticed Mr. Clarkson looked a little older than her dad, his hair was sandy brown, and he was wearing a grayish suit, with a black tie.

"Well Mrs. Bradley, as I was saying," Mr. Clarkson said. "both my wife and I have no objections of selling this building to you."

"Oh thank you so much sir," Tori smiled, shaking his hand gratefully.

"To tell you the truth," Mr. Clarkson chuckled. "my wife and I are moving back to London and we just don't have any use for it."

"I bet," Tori smiled. "again thank you so much sir."

"Well, I've got to go," Mr. Clarkson looked at his watch then chuckled. "Still have a lot of loose ends to take care of."

After picking up his briefcase, Mr. Clarkson shook Tori and Daphne's hand, told Tori to just give his wife a call to settle the rest of the details, then left.

Once they saw that Mr. Clarkson was out of earshot, both Tori and Daphne couldn't help but jump up and down together squealing happily.

"I can't believe this place is actually mine!" Tori squealed happily, dancing around with Daphne.

" I know," Daphne smiled. "but you totally deserve it mom."

"Thank you sweetheart," Tori smiled warmly "so what do you think of the place?"

Daphne took a quick look around the store, other than a new paint job, not bad.

Daphne was about to answer but suddenly stopped as a huge wave of pain hit her, she ended up on her knee's.

"Daphne!" Tori cried out in horror, kneeling down to her daughter.

"Ugh!" Daphne cried out, clutching her head, as a vision of a group of screaming innocent people trapped under some kind of net played into her mind.

"Daphne, Daphne what's wrong," Tori exclaimed, utter panic filled her voice. "do I need to call an ambulance?!"

"_I need to help them…I need to help those people!" _

"No, mom I'm fine, just had a little spill while I was on my board earlier," Daphne smiled, getting up, even thought her entire body was telling her quite the opposite. "besides I really need to go."

"I swear, I never should have let your uncle Shane talk me into letting you learn how to skateboard." Tori said, shaking her head. "are you sure you're okay?"

The white ranger gave a nod.

"Okay then but I want you home before dark, okay," Tori said. "and be careful stay away from those aliens!"

Daphne gave her mom a quick nod and a peck on the cheek, before running out of the store with her mom looking at her with a terrified worried look.

"_Please…Please for the sake of the world…don't let that prophecy ever come true!"_

* * *

When she got to the beach, Daphne was already morphed and saw that the other ranger's were lying on the ground, groaning in pain as the monster was closing in on them.

"Hey saucer-face!" Daphne growled, standing on the cliff. The monster quickly looked up at her and smirked evilly.

"Ah the white ranger, just the specimen I've been eager to collect," Yuffo laughed darkly.

"Well, your waiting's over," Daphne smirked under her helmet, summoning her mega- blaster. "but I don't think you'll still want me after this!"

Daphne shot her mega-blaster at Yuffo's feet which caused him to quickly step back a few feet from the rangers before she front flipped over to her friends.

"Thanks Daph," Troy smiled gratefully, as she helped him up. "keep's talking about some experiment."

"Experiment?" Daphne tilted her head, after mega-blasting a Loogie.

"He think's he's a scientist," Jake mocked, slashing a Loogie with his snake axe.

When she noticed the frightened people covered in the weird looking net, it suddenly dawned on her.

"Wait a minute," Daphne gasped, looking at Troy. "I think this creep's going to use those people in the net's as lab rat's!"

"but for what?" Gia asked, shooting another Loogie down.

"Maybe to see how the armada can beat us," Daphne answered gravely, holding her mega blaster.

"That's not going to happen," Troy growled, pulling out his Dragon sword. "Come on guys, let's take them down!"

"More Loogies," Yuffo growled, summoning more alien armada foot soldiers. "restrain those specimens!"

After using their weapon's to destroy the Loogies, the 4 rangers were suddenly surprised and taken down to the ground by Yuffo attacking them with a powerful glowing saucer attack.

"Excellent," Yuffo laughed evilly, as the rangers tried to get up. "telekinetic attacks are proving highly effective, and fatigue enhances there effect!"

"Now what next," Yuffo said, thinking hard. "perhaps we'll test their resistance to fire!"

Just as they got up, the rangers cried out in pain as they were hit with huge balls of fire and crashed back to the ground.

"Man, I'm getting really tired of being trashed here!" Daphne groaned, lying on the ground clutching her arm in pain.

"Ugh, but what can we do," Gia moaned, every part of her body screamed at her.

"We need Noah and Emma!" Jake groaned, trying to get up but fell back to the ground.

Yuffo was about to send another attack, but was suddenly stopped and crashed to the ground by a two laser beams shooting out at him.

"_**Phoenix shot!"**_

"_**Shark bowgun!" **_

"See Jake I told you flying saucers were real," Noah said, as he and Emma landed in front of their friends.

"If we live through this I will never doubt you again," Jake groaned as he and the others finally managed to get up.

"Can you two save the bromance moment for later," Daphne said irritably "we kinda need to focus on saving the human race!"

"Daphne's right." Troy nodded.

"_**Fury of the dragon….Megaforce Red!"**_

"_**Lane of the Phoenix…Megaforce Pink!" **_

"_**Venom of the Snake…Megaforce Black!" **_

"_**Claw of the tiger…Megaforce Yellow!" **_

"_**Bite of the shark…Megaforce Blue!" **_

"_**Will of the Unicorn…Megaforce White!" **_

"_**Earth's defender's never surrender….Power Rangers, Megaforce!" **_

"Stop messing up my experiments!" Yuffo growled before shooting tons missiles out of it's body.

Even though it looked like the missiles had hit them, the ranger's came out of the explosion uninjured and attacked with combo attacks.

"Let's try an experiment of our own," Noah said, after coming out of the water.

"Right!"

"Mega weapons, combine!" all six ranger shouted.

"_**Sky Power…Energize!" **_

"_**Land Power…Energize!" **_

"_**Sea Power…Energize!" **_

"_**Arctic Power…Energize!" **_

"Megaforce blaster…Ready!" the rangers shouted.

"Ha, Bring it!" Yuffo mocked

"_**Dynamic Victory Charge!" **_

As the powerful beam hit him, Yuffo exploded with a loud bang as the rangers posed.

Just as everyone began to cheer, the rangers found that their victory was quickly short lived as Yuffo grew to gigantic sized.

"My stars!" Daphne gasped.

"But how is that even possible, we destroyed him!" Noah said in astonishment, after the rangers avoided being crushed.

"Let's try more fire!" Yuffo said, shooting out laser beams from his eyes.

"Ah!" the rangers cried out as fiery explosions bursted around them.

"What we're doing isn't working," Emma exclaimed. "How are we going to destroy him!"

"_**Hear me rangers, there are even greater powers at your command, but controlling them requires great skill and discipline." **_

"We're ready Gosei," Troy said. "We have to be!"

"_**Then take this power cards and use them wisely."**_

After pulling out their Zord cards, the six rangers quickly put the cards into their morpher slots.

"_**Gosei Dragon Activate…Dragon mechazord!" **_

"_**Gosei Phoenix Activate…Phoenix mechazord!"**_

"_**Gosei Snake Activate…Snake mechazord!" **_

"_**Gosei Tiger Activate… Tiger mechazord!"**_

"_**Gosei Shark Activate… Shark mechazord!" **_

"_**Gosei Unicorn Activate…Unicorn mechazord!" **_

Yuffo was about to attack again, but suddenly crashed to the ground as the ranger's Zords came.

"Gosei told us the Earth would help us protect it with mighty machines!" Noah said, as they watched the mechazord's coming.

"Well I hope they run on bio fuel," Emma said.

"No Emma, they run on us, our courage, our strength; that's what gives them power!" Troy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Daphne smiled, just before running to her Unicorn Zord. "let's get in there!"

"Right!"

Once the ranger's got into their Zords, they used their morpher's to log into them.

"Woah, my little sister would totally be freaking out if she saw this!" Daphne squealed happily, as she piloted her Unicorn Zord.

"Let's put your machines to the test," Yuffo growled

The monster had suddenly spilt into mini UFO's, which made the rangers spilt into different directions.

"You mini chrome dome's want a piece of me," Daphne said, as her Zord galloped with some of the mini UFO's chasing and firing laser beams at her. "Here I am!"

Daphne jerked her controls to the right which made her Zord turn around quickly, then she charged straight at the UFO's.

"Here's a little something for your troubles," Daphne smirked, before pressing a button. "Horn Drill!"

Missiles shot out of the white ranger's Zord's horn and instantly hit and destroyed the three mini UFO's.

"Hah, take that bowl head!" Daphne laughed, as her Zord galloped.

Just as Emma and Troy took out the rest of the extra UFO's, somehow there was still one left.

"Guy's, the last one's going down!" Troy shot up from his seat.

"I bet I can take a guess what that one is," Daphne muttered under her breath.

Daphne's guess proved to be right as the last flying saucer landed and Yuffo appeared.

"Impressive," Yuffo said, "but ultimately futile!"

"Dude, what's it going to take to send this metal head to the scrape yard!" Daphne complained, as Yuffo spilt up again.

"_**Rangers, you must combine your mechazord's just like you combined your weapon's, the power you show as a team is without equal, form the Megazord!" **_

"You heard him guys," Troy commanded. "Form the Gosei Great Megazord!"

"Right!"

"I hope this works," Troy breathed, pulling out another power card.

"_**Gosei Great Megazord…Ready!" **_

"Alright, we did it!" Daphne cheered, after the Megazord transformed without a hitch.

"Let's finish this guy," Troy said with strong determination. "for good!"

As they battled, the rangers heard Gosei through their morpher's.

"_**Quickly rangers, use the victory charge card!" **_

"Let's finish this!" Troy yelled, pulling out another power card.

"_**Victory Charge Activate!" **_

"For planet Earth," Troy said "let's finish him!"

"_**Victory Charge!" **_

"I don't like this card game!" Yuffo whimpered

"_**Mega Strike!" **_

"Mega ranger's," Troy cheered, as Yuffo exploded. "that's a mega win!"

* * *

The ranger's were sitting together on a bench in the city, relaxing after another big victory against the armada.

"I'm proud of you rangers, your bravery and teamwork helped save the day," the rangers heard Gosei through Troy's morpher.

"Oh boy you guy's flew, ugh!" they could hear Tensou crash into one of the stone podium's.

"Thank you Gosei," Troy said with a smile, before putting away his morpher.

"So," Jake smiled cockily, nudging the yellow ranger. "we make a pretty good team out there, a couple of hard core monster busters."

Gia rolled her eyes.

"You're really going to go there," Gia scoffed. "I saved your bacon at least twice, monster buster."

"Ooh, I think my mom's got some Aloe Vera ointment you can use Jake," Daphne chuckled out. Jake shot the white ranger a hot irritated glare as the other's laughed.

"Besides we never should have gone in by ourselves," Gia said seriously "we're supposed to be a team, all of us."

"Your right," Jake nodded. "it was much easier when we all worked together."

"We're each pretty awesome on our own though," Daphne smiled

"But as a team," Troy looked at the other's with a smile. "we're unbeatable."

The other's smiled and laughed in agreement.

* * *

_**Well that's all she wrote for this Ch I hoped you all liked it ^_^. Oh just as a head's up the next Ch will be an episode of my own. **_

_**Remember to read and review Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

The command center was suddenly filled with disgusted and tired moans, as the mega rangers came back from destroying another alien armada monster, exhausted and…sticky.

"Man, for once can we fight a monster that isn't so gross!" Daphne complained, taking off her helmet and brushing off the spider webs.

"Yeah," Emma agreed, brushing off her uniform "that last monster was seriously disgusting!"

"Hey, you three were the one's who got caught, not us," Jake joked, making Troy, and Noah laugh.

The laughter quickly died as the boys saw the three ranger girl's death glares.

"Another job well done rangers," Gosei spoke.

"Thank you Gosei," Daphne said, shooting Jake another glare. "at least someone appreciates our taking one for the team."

Troy put a hand on the white ranger's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to Ernie's," the red ranger smiled. "the guy's and I'll buy."

Noah and Jake's faces fell into frown's, as the three girl's annoyed expression's quickly changed into happy smiles.

"We'll definitely take you up on that offer," Daphne smiled.

* * *

When they got to Ernie's BrainFreeze, the ranger's ordered a couple of fro-yo's and milkshakes, where the guy's did pay.

It was about an hour later, and everybody was starting to talk about getting another order of Fro-Yo's, Daphne suddenly heard her phone go off. It was a text message from her mom.

"Sorry guy's, but I've got to go," Daphne said, getting up from her seat. "my mom want's me home right now."

"Can I walk you home?" Troy asked, getting up from his seat.

Daphne just smiled kindly at her friend.

"Thanks for the offer Troy, but I'll be fine," Daphne smiled, opening her bag.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Daphne said, getting out her wallet. "but I'm going to go order my mom and my little sister something before I leave."

Daphne quickly headed over to the front counter and ordered a mango peach parfait and a small bubble gum ice cream to go.

When Ernie handed her order, the white ranger smiled gratefully at him and paid the $5.40.

"See ya later guy's," Daphne smiled, before walking out of the ice cream shop.

* * *

When she walked through the front door, Daphne was happily greeted by Kiki.

"Hi there baby," Daphne smiled, kneeling down to pet the Great-Dane pup.

The white furred puppy happily began licking her mistress's face, which made Daphne squeal.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Daphne giggled, pushing the puppy back. "I love you too."

As she pushed the dog back, Daphne noticed that her puppy had suddenly noticed the white paper bag in her hand.

"Sorry baby girl this isn't for you," Daphne said, getting up and brushing off her knee's.

With Kiki right at her heel's, Daphne walked into the kitchen, where she found her mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and looking at some interior design's.

"Hi mom," Daphne chirped, walking over to Tori.

"Hey sweetheart," Tori smiled, getting up from her seat.

After they hugged, Daphne handed her mom the white paper bag.

"What's this?" Tori asked, taking the bag.

"Just something I got at Ernie's for you and Nat," Daphne smiled.

When she saw her mother's beaming smile as she opened and saw what was in the bag, Daphne couldn't help but thought it was priceless.

"Oh Daphne you shouldn't have," Tori smiled, pulling out the parfait out of the bag.

"Well, you've been super busy with getting the surf shop ready, that I thought you deserved a treat," Daphne smiled kindly. "and plus I know how much you love parfait's mom."

"Thank you so much sweetheart," Tori smiled, giving her oldest daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll save these for desert," Tori smiled, walking over and putting the ice cream in the freezer.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Daphne asked "your message said that something came for me today."

"Yes, it's upstairs in your room," Tori answered

"Is it from dad?" Daphne asked

"You could say that," Tori grinned.

Not noticing her mother's hidden double meaning, Daphne let out Kiki into the backyard then went upstairs.

* * *

When she walked into her room, Daphne took off and sat her bag down on the bed, and started looking around her room.

When she didn't see anything that looked like a package, the white ranger frowned.

"Hmm that's weird, mom said it was in here," Daphne frowned, her arm's folded.

Daphne was about to go check the closet when she found herself suddenly being startled by someone tapping her shoulder.

The white ranger quickly whirled around and fell into a tense fighting stance.

When she saw who it was, Daphne's tense fighting stance quickly changed into an extremely happy grin.

"Jamie?!" Daphne gasped.

"Hey ya Daph," her cousin waved with a grin.

Daphne squealed giddily as she jumped and wrapped her arm's around her cousin's neck.

"What are you doing here," Daphne asked, after Jamie put her down. "Are the other's here?"

"No, just me," Jamie grinned, "I thought I'd drop by for a visit and see my favorite cousin."

Daphne felt her happy smile quickly fall.

Anytime she heard Jamie call her "his favorite cousin" meant he was hiding something.

"Jamie, don't get me wrong I'm really glad to see you," Daphne said, her arm's folded again. "but what's the real reason?"

"What, that is the real reason," Jamie said in a mocked hurt tone. "can't a guy just come visit his favorite cousin."

"Jamie, you should seriously know by now that both me and Sabine can tell when you're lying." Daphne said, her arm's still folded.

Jamie shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

"I keep forgetting that," Jamie chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, did both my dad and uncle send you here to check up on me?" Daphne asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Jamie just nodded. Daphne shook her head with a tired sigh.

Even though they weren't biological cousin's, Daphne and Jamie grew up together along with Sabine, in Blue Bay Harbor when they were kid's, and since all of their parent's were really close friend's they just called each other cousin's.

But with Jamie, he acted more like an over protective older brother.

"Daph, they're just worried," Jamie said. "so am I."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Daphne sighed. "I wish all _three of you_ would stop being so paranoid."

Daphne suddenly heard her phone go off.

When she pulled it out, Daphne saw that it was a text message from Troy.

"_Hey, just checking to see if you got home okay." _

Daphne couldn't help but smile warmly at the text.

She was about to text a reply, when she heard Jamie clear his throat.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Who just texted you?" Jamie asked, this time his arm's folded.

The white ranger's warm smile quickly fell and her body tensed.

Daphne knew exactly how Jamie would react, if she told him that she was friend's with three guy's, and especially how she become friend's with two of them.

"Just a friend from school," Daphne blushed, quickly slipping her phone into her back pocket.

"uh huh," Jamie said, not unfolding his arm's or changing his expression.

"Look, can we go downstairs," Daphne said, her hand's on her hip's. "I'm starved."

"Sure," Jamie said, unfolding his arms to open the door.

Just as she walked past him, Daphne felt Jamie take her phone.

"HEY!" Daphne cried out.

Daphne tried to get it back, but due to the fact that Jamie was taller and stronger. Her effort's proved to be futile.

"Jamie, give me back my phone now!" Daphne demanded, trying to reach for it.

But it was too late, just as she managed to take her phone back, Jamie was looking at her with a tense stare.

"Who's Troy," Jamie asked, his voice sounding playfully curious and strict. "and why is he checking to see if you made it home okay?"

"I can't believe you looked at my text messages," Daphne grumbled irritably, slipping her phone into her front pocket.

"That's not answering the question Daph," Jamie said, his arm's folded again. "who's Troy, and why is he checking to see if you got home okay?"

Daphne sighed, rubbing her right temple.

"Jamie, I told you before he's just a friend from school," Daphne shot back. "we were hanging out with some of our other friend's at the mall, when my mom texted me to come home!"

The look on Jamie's face told her that he believed her. Somewhat.

"Alright, I'll drop it," Jamie said, unfolding his arm's. "for now."

"Thank you," Daphne said "now can we please go downstairs, I really am starving and I can literally smell my mom's spaghetti."

Jamie just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You and that appetite of your's," Jamie chuckled. "I have no idea where you get it."

Just as he past her, Daphne muttered in a very low tone.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"_

* * *

When she saw them walking into the kitchen, Tori couldn't help smile teasingly.

"I see you found the gift your dad sent," Tori chuckled, after taking the garlic bread out of the oven.

Daphne rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, I was more on the side of it being a T-shirt or a new board," Daphne teased with a smile, lightly jabbing Jamie in the gut.

"Hey, a visit from me is way more awesome than a T-shirt or a new board," Jamie said, taking Daphne's white and silver knit beanie and holding it playfully in the air.

"Oh you are seriously asking for it Clarke," Daphne hissed, trying to grab her hat. "give me my hat back, or I swear I'll tell Carly who you used to crush on back when we were kids!"

Daphne saw her older cousin's expression change quickly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jamie glared, his cheek's burning with pink.

"Hand over the hat," Daphne smiled mischievously, holding out her hand.

When he handed her the hat back, Daphne heard him mumble.

"Sneaky little squirt,"

Daphne was about to shoot something back, but was suddenly stopped by her mom.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Tori said, putting the plate of buttered garlic bread on the table. "Jamie, could you do me a favor and go get Natalie for me please,"

"Sure thing," Jamie smiled.

Jamie shot Daphne a glare before walking out of the kitchen.

"So, can I ask why I heard someone shouting up in your room," Tori asked, as she and Daphne started setting the table.

She saw her oldest daughter's cheek's turn pink.

"Jamie took my phone," her daughter answered quickly, putting down the forks. "and I was just trying to get it back."

"Uh huh," Tori paused, putting the last glass down. "and why did he take it?"

"Because he's an over protective pain in the neck," Daphne sighed. "mom, I know that he's really here to check up on me."

"He maybe be an over protective pain in the neck Daph," Tori said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "but remember he's family and even though they maybe a pain in the neck sometimes, families look out for each other no matter what."

Daphne just shook her head with a smile.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Daphne smiled.

"Because I'm a mom," Tori smiled with a wink. "it's in the job description."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh right as Jamie and Natalie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jamie asked, holding Natalie up on his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," Daphne smiled innocently.

Jamie gave her a suspicious look before taking Natalie off of his shoulder's.

* * *

"Oh Jamie, I forgot to ask, how's your mom doing?" Tori asked, as everyone started eating.

"She's fine," Jamie answered with a smile. "driving dad crazy with her mood swing's though."

Tori couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, your dad isn't really known for being the sensitive type," Tori laughed, suddenly remembering a time back when Shane called her a guy-girl.

"It's okay though," Jamie went on. "mom's only got about a month left to go."

"Hey, that reminds me," Daphne said, after swallowing a sip of water. "isn't aunt Electra due soon?"

"Yeah, in a about 3 weeks," Tori smiled.

"I still can't understand how she got dad, and uncle Hunter to let her tag along on that moto circuit in her condition," Daphne shook her head, before taking another bite of her salad.

"Well, there's something that you two need to know about your aunt," Tori said with a wry smile. "she's as stubborn as hell, especially with your uncle Hunter."

Both Daphne and Jamie couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"But since they're coming home next week," Tori said. "I don't think there's really anything to be worried about."

* * *

When dinner was finished and the dishes were taking care of, Daphne went upstairs to finish her homework.

Since she only had to do was finish up her history project that she had to present tomorrow with Emma and Gia, Daphne quickly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Troy.

"_Sorry, I didn't reply sooner, my cousin took my phone, but yeah I got home alright." _

It was about a few minutes later when Daphne heard her phone go off.

"_That's okay, thanks for letting me know, see ya tomorrow Daph." _

Daphne smiled as she wrote and sent him another reply.

"_Yeah see ya tomorrow Troy." _

Once she was done with the history project, Daphne decided with a yawn that it was time for bed.

Once she was in her Tweety pj's, Daphne quickly crawled under her white duvet comforter, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**Well that's all she wrote for this Ch, I hope you all liked it and I promise I'll try my best to get the next two chapter's done and posted within the next week or so. **_

_**Oh and just as a head's up so no one get's confused, Jamie is 19, Sabine is Cam's 19 year old daughter, and Carly is Jamie's girlfriend but she isn't related to any of the other ranger's. **_

_**Remember to read and Review **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_

_**P.S for those of you who haven't heard of this author, you really need to check her stories out, it's really thanks to her that I posted this story and the fact that "aunt Electra" really belongs to her and that she's letting me borrow her. **_

_**So check out Thunderyoshi, I promise you'll be far from disappointed. ^_^ **_


	5. Stranger Ranger

Chapter 5: Stranger Ranger

_**Hello my wonderful reader's, welcome to another wonderful episode of my fanfic! ^_^. I am soo sorry I didn't keep my promise of updating this earlier but my schedule has just been crazy hectic and I'm suffering a little bit of writer's block and lack of inspiration but I haven't forgotten you or our star. **_

_**And to answer you're review ZRyder: Yeah, you're totally right, I was super focused on getting Daphne and Troy together that I completely forgot about the other rangers. But I promise to you and anyone else who's bothered by this that I will change that for the future Ch's okay? Well enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

_Daphne wrapped her arms around herself as she suddenly found herself alone and standing in a creepy forest. _

"_What on earth is this place!" Daphne said, looking around, while shivering a little bit._

_It wasn't that she was cold, It was more like the whole entire forest was giving off a major creepy but familiar vibe._

_Daphne suddenly felt extremely startled, as she heard the sound of something moving around in the shadow's. _

"_Hello," Daphne yelled, trying to keep her voice firm but still came out shaky. "Is anybody out here?" _

_When she got no response, Daphne shook her head with annoyance. _

"_Come on Bradley, it's just a dream!" Daphne chided herself. "get it together!" _

_But when she heard the noise again, Daphne quickly fell into a tense fight stance. _

"_Alright whoever you are, I know you're here, so come out right now!" Daphne snapped. _

_When she saw the person come out of hiding, Daphne couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. _

_Daphne found herself staring at a girl blue power ranger! _

_But as she looked at it, the mysterious ranger's uniform, Daphne noticed it didn't look like the mega ranger's but it did seem familiar. _

_Then it suddenly dawned on her. _

"_Wait, you look like one of those mini figurines I saw when Gosei summoned us for the first time," Daphne gasped. "Then that mean's you're a past ranger!"_

_The mysterious girl ranger just stood motionless. _

"_Who are you?" Daphne asked. "and what do you want from me?" _

_When she heard the girl blue ranger finally speak, the white Megaforce ranger couldn't help but feel like a chilling breeze just went up her spine. _

"_He is coming," _

"_Huh, who's he" Daphne asked, confusion clear on her face. "and why is he coming?" _

"_He is coming," the girl ranger repeated, before turning around and walking away. _

"_Wait!" Daphne cried out. "please comeback!" _

_But it was too late the blue girl ranger was gone, and Daphne felt the dream was starting to quickly end._

* * *

As she jolted herself awake, Daphne found that both her heart rate and breathing were shaky and fast, and that her face was drenched in sweat.

"What on earth was that!" Daphne breathed, wiping away the dripping sweat away from her eyes.

After seeing that it was 6:04, Daphne let out a tired sigh, quickly got up and headed over to the bathroom that was connected to her room.

Once she was in front of the sink, Daphne quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face.

After drying off, Daphne felt a little bit better.

When she walked back into her room, Daphne saw that dawn was just starting to appear.

Since she knew she had to be up in hour, Daphne walked over to her bag which was hanging on her desk chair, got out her Ipod.

Once she was back under her covers, Daphne quickly plugged in her earphones and picked _True Love by Kira Ford. _

As if the song were a sweet innocent lullaby, Daphne fell back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up again, Daphne saw that it was 7:18.

"_Crap, I'm so going to be late if I don't get my ass in gear!" _

Getting up with a panic, Daphne rushed to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, French braiding her hair and slathering some cover up on, Daphne quickly rushed to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark navy short's, a plain white tee, and a silver short sleeve cropped cardigan.

Once she was dressed, Daphne quickly grabbed her bag and skateboard rushed out her room.

The moment she walked into the kitchen, Daphne felt her stomach growl, as she saw that Jamie and Natalie were sitting at the table eating breakfast, while Tori was turning over some French toast.

"Morning," Daphne smiled, walking over to the and grabbing a bottle of mango-pineapple juice from the fridge.

"Morning Daph," Tori smiled, setting down a plate of French Toast. "I made your favorite breakfast."

"Thanks mom, but I can't stay," Daphne said quickly, grabbing a piece of bread.

"Why not?" Tori said, an eyebrow raised.

"Because I totally overslept and I'm supposed to meet up with Emma and Gia at school in 20 minutes to make sure we have everything for our history project that's due today." Daphne said, slathering her piece of bread with strawberry jam.

"Oh, alright." Tori said, sitting down at the table.

Daphne quickly took a couple bites out of her piece of bread, before throwing it away.

"Bye guy's." Daphne smiled, before walking out through the side kitchen door.

* * *

By the time she walked in and sat down at the front counter at Ernie's, Daphne already felt extremely exhausted.

"Hi Daph," Emma greeted, holding a recycling bin.

"Hi Em," Daphne smiled, turning to the pink ranger. "what cha up to?"

"Just helping Ernie with the recycling," Emma smiled, walking up to and standing beside the white ranger. "Everyone's going to be here soon."

"Oh yeah, I really need to thank you and Gia for stepping in with our history project presentation."

"Hey, it's no problem," Emma smiled, walking over to her. "what are friend's for."

Daphne gave the pink ranger a grateful smile, then suddenly got a tired faraway look.

"Hey, is everything okay Daph?" Emma asked, concern filled her voice.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream last night that's all," Daphne smiled weakly.

"What was so weird about it?" Emma asked.

"Well-" Daphne started to say but suddenly stopped when she noticed Troy walk in.

"Hey Troy," Daphne said.

"Oh, hi Troy," Emma smiled.

"Hey," Troy said, sitting down in between Daphne and Emma. "what are you girl's up to?"

"Waiting for the other's to get here," Emma said. "and Daphne was just about to tell me about a really weird dream she had last night."

"Really?" Troy asked, both his body and voice were suddenly tense. "What was so strange about it?"

"Well, I was standing in the middle of this really weird forest," Daphne said, then something suddenly dawned on her. "come to think of it, that forest sort of reminded me of the one back in blue bay harbor."

"How come?" Emma asked

"Well, I used to live there when I was a kid, but both my parent's strictly forbid me from going in or near it." Daphne explained, suddenly remembering when she was nine years old and how upset her parent's were every time she asked if she could go play in the woods. "but that's not the really strange part, I saw-"

Daphne found herself suddenly cut off by someone shouting. When the ranger's turned around they saw a huge crowd suddenly started to form around a guy with short black hair, wearing a gray shirt and light blue jeans.

"I am not kidding, a 150, a 150 against one and I hit over the head with a toaster," the guy yelled. "You're toast man, you're toast!"

"What gives?" Troy asked, looking at the girls with a confused look.

"No idea," Daphne frowned. "but someone seriously need's to give this guy some new material."

"That guy over there," the rangers turned to Ernie, who was putting an order together. "is saying he's the red power ranger!"

As Ernie walked over to the crowed with the tray, the ranger's couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at what the shop owner had just told them.

As they watched the fake red ranger show off his supposed "fighting moves", Daphne couldn't help but fold her arms in disgust.

"Can you guys seriously believe that faker," Daphne frowned, turning to her two other teammates.

"Troy, are you going to do anything about?" Emma asked, looking at him with a curious eye.

The real red ranger just smirked as he took a quick glance at the boy who was posing as a ranger then looked at the girls with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to take these to the recycling bin," Troy smiled, politely taking the blue recycling bin from the pink ranger.

"But wait, the other's are going to be here," Emma called out, just as Troy left.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Daphne whispered.

"Troy doesn't seem to care," Emma sighed. "so I guess we do nothing, and hope the guy soon get's tired of playing pretend superhero."

"I need something sweet," Daphne groaned, remembering she had a light breakfast. "you want anything Em?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having a fro-yo," Emma smiled.

"A fro-yo actually sounds pretty good right now," Daphne said, licking her lips.

Once they got Ernie's attention, the girl rangers quickly ordered and paid for their fro-yo's. Daphne got a non fat vanilla cinnamon with Carmel and marshmallow's, and Emma got a non fat strawberry vanilla swirl.

Emma and Daphne had moved to a table and were eating their ice cream, When the other's showed up.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, sitting down next to Noah.

"That guy's being telling everybody he's the red power ranger." Emma said, pointing to the ranger poser giving someone an autograph.

"What?!" Noah frowned, his voice tensed.

Jake just glared at the fake ranger.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Jake said with annoyance, after hearing the fake ranger say he could handle all the monsters by himself.

"It's just some guy looking for attention," Gia rolled her eyes, then looked at Jake with teasing eyes. "you can relate right?"

Jake frowned as the others couldn't help but giggle and smile at Gia's joke.

The other rangers had ordered some juices, and we're enjoying them while trying to ignore the ranger poser. When Daphne couldn't help but let out a quiet yelp, as she felt the all to familiar raging war of pain inside her head.

"Ugh!" Daphne groaned, trying to ease the pain by massaging her temples. "I'm really getting sick and tired of this!"

"Daphne, what's wrong?!" Noah asked.

"Someone's attacking the city," Daphne answered, after seeing the vision of building's exploding and people screaming. "we have to go now!"

No sooner had she uttered the words, had the ranger's heard their morpher's suddenly go off.

After carefully helping Daphne up, the 5 rangers quickly and quietly headed over to the exit door.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, after hearing a guy cry out that a monster was attacking the city.

"What's he going to do now do ya think?" Jake whispered, looking over to the guy who was posing as a ranger.

"You're going to go stop it right?" someone asked

As they heard the crowed trying to encourage him, Daphne frowned.

"That idiot better not be going to do what I think he's going to do?" Daphne said, shooting a annoyed glare at the fake ranger.

Unfortunately it was either the crowded cheering him or a pure death wish. The guy got up with confidence.

"You bet!" the guy said, his voice sounded strong but Daphne could also detect fear.

"Idiot!" Daphne muttered under her breath, as the fake ranger walked out the ice cream shop with the crowd cheering and applauding.

"We're losing time, come on!" Gia said, gesturing the other's to hurry.

The ranger's quickly rushed outside and morphed as they ran to where the monster was.

"We've got to hurry before that guy becomes monster food!" Jake shouted as they ran to the battle.

* * *

Dragonflay couldn't help but feel empowered by the sound of exploding building's and the screaming terrified humans.

"Creepox was right," Dragonflay laughed evilly. "We're on the fast track to victory!"

The extremely speedy alien insectoid was about to move on to destroy the next building when he suddenly heard someone yelling for him to stop.

When he turned around, Dragonflay couldn't help but scoff with a growl as he saw a scrawny human standing a few feet away from him.

"Who the heck are you!" Dragonflay growled, then couldn't help but smirked evilly as he saw the insignificant human shiver with fear. "a scardy cat I guess, well whoever you are, I'll cut you down quick!"

With a roar, Dragonflay let out two laser beams from his eyes, which somehow the pathetic human managed to dodge.

"You won't dodge the next one!" Dragonflay hissed,

"Hey stop!" Jake yelled.

"Why don't you fight someone who can actually fight back!" Gia hissed.

"Yeah, only idiotic cowards pick on the weak!" Daphne growled, ready to take her bad day on the monster.

"Rangers!" Dragonflay growled with venom.

"Okay, they're clear!" Noah said, as Troy got the boy out of the way.

The 5 remaining rangers quickly turned their attention back to Dragonflay, who unfortunately charged at them with extreme power which made them cry out in pain and crash to the ground.

"Oww!" Daphne groaned, fighting back the tears that she felt forming in her eyes as she felt extreme pain over her body.

"Strike! One hit from Dragonflay and you're all down!" Dragonflay laughed darkly. "Guess you guys aren't up to speed, we insects are taking over this entire world!"

"Over my dead body!" Daphne hissed, as she and the other's sorely got up and fell back into fight stances. "am I letting a bunch of bug brains take my home!"

"Right!" the other's nodded.

"None of your little ranger tricks can stop me!" Dragonflay said, "I'll take you down fast and furious!"

Before any of them could stop him, Dragonflay speed off towards them, but the problem was the rangers couldn't see him!

"Where the hell is he?" Daphne growled tensely, as she and the others grouped together.

"He's so quick we can't see him!" Jake exclaimed tensely

"Maybe he went after that kid!" Gia said

"Troy!" Gia yelled out, spotting the red ranger.

"I got that guy out of the way!" Troy said, running over to his team.

"Careful, this guy move's so fast he's invisible!" Noah said, which made Troy stop in his tracks.

"Troy!" Daphne cried out in horror, watching Dragonflay strike her friend down to the ground.

"Are you alright!" Daphne asked, panic filled her voice as the rangers quickly ran over to their leader.

"I'm fine Daph," Troy said, his friends helping him up.

As the rangers stood grouped together looking out for the monster, Troy held his dragon sword and stood completely still.

"Troy, what are you doing," Daphne said, nudging the red ranger. "pay attention!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing Daphne," Troy answered, not budging an inch. "paying attention to the wind."

"The wind?" Daphne couldn't help but smirk.

"We can't see him, but we can feel the wind he creates when he moves," Troy explained. "and use it to tell where he is…There!"

With a swift move of his sword, Troy had managed to attack Dragonflay which made the monster crash to the ground clutching it's leg in pain.

"Hey! how'd he do that!" Dragonflay cried out, clutching his injured leg.

"Alright you did it!" Gia cheered, running over to Troy with the others.

"Remind me to never to question you ever again," Daphne giggled, placing a friendly hand on Troy's shoulder.

The red ranger just laughed with a smile, thanking the fact he had his helmet on to hide the blush that was creeping on his face.

The ranger's found their happy moment quickly ruined as they saw Dragonflay get up.

"You won't stop me that easily!" Dragonflay growled.

"Come on guy's let's get rid of this bug brain!" Daphne said, calling on her Unicorn Saber.

"Right!"

Just before they could charge, the rangers suddenly stopped as they saw the boy from Ernie's BrainFreeze cheering and yelling out like a lunatic.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!" Daphne hissed.

But before anyone could react, the young boy had caught Dragonflay's attention.

"Ugh! You again!" Dragonflay growled, "this time I'll finish the job!"

"Watch out!" Troy yelled.

Just as Dragonflay shot out his laser beams at the kid, Daphne front flipped and stood protectively in front of the boy, and blocked the laser beams with her saber.

"What!" Dragonflay cried out, as the other rangers cheered.

"Like I said before," Daphne hissed, holding her weapon and as the kid had managed to get away. "only cowards who have no self-respect or honor pick on the people who can't defend themselves!"

Just as the rangers were about to attack Dragonflay, the rangers were suddenly stopped by a surprised attack and lying on the ground.

"Ugh! What was that?!" Daphne groaned,

"Creepox!" Troy growled, seeing the familiar insectoid.

"You're mine now red!" Creepox laughed grimily.

"Think again cockroach!" Troy hissed irritably, sorely getting up. "you really don't understand a thing about us human's!"

"I don't want to understand you!" Creepox growled.

"Then that's you're big mistake!" Troy said, holding up his sword.

"My only mistake was not crushing you from before!" Creepox hissed.

"Troy, no!" Daphne yelled out, watching Troy charge at Creepox only to be quickly and painfully knocked back.

"Everything I need to know about humans I already know," Creepox barked. "and that includes you!"

"Then you know I'll never give up!" Troy snapped.

Just as he got back up again, Troy saw laser beams suddenly shoot out at Creepox which made the cockroach insectoid cry out in pain and step back.

"Back off of him you creep!" Daphne yelled, as she and other's stood beside their friend with their mega blaster pointed at Creepox.

"Nice timing," Troy breathed

"I'll be back when you least expect it!" Creepox hissed, before both he and Dragonflay disappeared.

"We'll be here," Troy muttered under his breath. "ready and waiting!"

When they felt like they could breathe again, Daphne spotted the fake ranger.

It was either the day she was having, or seeing Troy almost get destroyed by Creepox, Daphne just finally snapped.

"You! Are you seriously some kind of idiot!" Daphne hissed, walking over to the boy. "have you any idea how moronic that stunt you just pulled was!"

"Daph, wait," Troy held out his arm stopping the fuming white ranger then turned to the boy. "hey listen, what's your name?"

"Jordan." the boy answered weakly.

"Jordan, you shouldn't lie about being something you're not," Troy said kindly.

"Yeah, you could have not only gotten you're self killed but us and the rest of the city!" Jake growled,

"I never thought I'd get into a real battle," Jordan defended. Daphne rolled her eyes irritably.

"We know you want to help, but it takes special powers and serious training to fight these monster's." Troy said, "Now we gotta go."

"Hey, where you going?" Jordan asked, the rangers walking away.

"Dude go home," Jake shrugged, before running off.

Unfortunately Jordan felt his curiosity take over as he walked in the direction the rangers took.

* * *

Troy had taken the other ranger's to the forest and showed them an elaborate training system he had created that could help them fight both Dragonflay and Creepox.

"Use your senses," Troy explained, "rely more than your vision, you can do this."

As the training began, the other's seemed to have picked it up pretty quickly just as Troy had hoped.

Just as they seemed to be getting really into it, the ranger's quickly stopped their training as they felt their new heighten senses detect that someone was heading their way.

When they saw Jordan come from behind the bush, the rangers were morphed and not looking very pleased.

"You know Jordan it's not cool to sneak up on people," Noah said coolly.

"I-" Jordan stammered nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked, as the ranger's surrounded him. "Well?"

"You shouldn't have followed us!" Troy said irritably.

Troy felt both his expression and voice soften up a bit as he saw Jordan's guilty face.

"I know you want to be like us," Troy said. "but it takes a lot more than just desire to be a Power Ranger."

"It takes dedication and incredibly amount of training," Troy explained, leading Jordan to the center of the training field.

"You wanna know what we do," Jake stated, stepping up.

Jake moved through the training course with complete style and ease.

"Just like that," Jake said. "looked easy, right?"

"Why don't you give it a try," Troy said. Jordan nodded.

As she watched him try the obstacle course, Daphne couldn't help but think back to the time when she tried skateboarding and snowboarding for the first time.

She remembered how hard it was for her and how close she came to giving up the whole thing. But thanks to the encouragement and support from her friend's and family she didn't.

"I just wanted to see what it was like to be looked up to for once, like you," Daphne heard him sigh. "but I get it, I'm no superhero."

Daphne looked down at the ground, thanking the fact her friend's couldn't see the expression on her face. How guilty it looked.

"_I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, he just wanted to help!"_

"Well we don't feel like heroes either," Troy said kindly, slowly walking over to him. "But we take our mission to defend the earth very seriously."

"It's really obvious that you're a really good guy and that you really care," Daphne smiled warmly, kneeling down to him. "but the best way you can show that is to believe in who you really are and getting other people to believe in themselves too."

Daphne was about to apologize for snapping at him, but was interrupted by the sound of the ranger's morpher's going off.

"We need to go, for everyone's safety you need to stay here," Troy explained. "come on guys."

"I'm really sorry I snapped at you earlier," Daphne said, before running off to catch the other's.

* * *

When they got there, the ranger's had to get past a crowd of panicked people.

"That's what I like to see," Dragonflay laughed like a manic. "Now, what else can I destroy!"

"Nothing, our planet is not your playground!" Troy snapped.

"Oh yes it is!" Dragonflay shot back, getting ready to attack.

"You better be careful, you get more than you bargain for!" Troy's voice shook with determination.

"_**Earth's Defender's Never Surrender, and we will stop you!"**_

"Hah! You got lucky last time," Dragonflay growled, "But your luck just ran out!"

While holding onto their mega-blaster's, the ranger's quickly grouped together and were in front of each direction as Dragonflay sped around.

"Sense him guys, concentrate," Troy said, closed his eyes and held his Dragon Sword. "There!"

With a jump, Troy flew and struck his target with his sword. But his target wasn't Dragonflay.

"Nice!" Creepox hissed, pressing his sword hard against Troy's. "but too bad I'm not Dragonflay."

"Well it's a good thing actually," Troy said confidently. "because you were the one I was really after!"

As he stood and held his sword firmly against the cockroach general, Troy could sense and feel Dragonflay speeding toward him, and figured that Creepox's plan was to keep him busy while Dragonflay came at him with a sneak attack.

But before Dragonflay could get any closer to him, the other ranger's quickly fired their mega-blaster's at the dragon fly insectoid, which landed a direct hit.

"Hah! How do you like that bug breath!" Daphne laughed, watching Dragonflay crash to the ground.

"Your speed mean's nothing now that we can sense where you are." Jake smirked, twirling his mega-blaster confidently.

"Just leave Dragonflay to us Troy," Noah said, before charging with the other's. The red ranger nodded.

"I'm not done yet!" Dragonflay growled, before speeding off.

"We lost him!" Emma gasped.

While Troy was battling Creepox, the other's quickly grouped together covering each direction, trying to sense the monster's quick movement's.

But unfortunately the little training they had gotten in, had proved to help Dragonflay.

"Ugh!" Daphne cried out, as she and the other's crashed to the ground.

"You may be fast learner's but I don't need to learn anything!" Dragonflay's laugh filled the air.

The ranger's quickly got back up and into their grouped position's.

"Be alert you guys, sense him!" Gia said.

"I can feel him," Daphne breathed, tightening her grip on her mega-blaster.

"There!" the ranger's shouted, pointing and firing their mega-blaster's toward the tunnel entrance.

Dragonflay let out scream of pain as he landed against the concrete beam. Hard.

"We got him," Gia cheered. "now let's finish him!"

"Time to use the sea brother's card," Noah said, pulling his morpher and taking out a card that he was awarded for believing in his abilities as a ranger not that long ago.

"_**Sea Brother's…Activate!"**_

"_**Ranger's, use these small Zord's to power up your mega-blaster's!"**_

"They maybe small," Emma smiled, holding the small manta Zord. "but they're going to deliver a big punch!"

"Right! Let's use them guy's!" Daphne commanded.

"_**Manta Zord, Set!"**_

"_**Saw Shark Zord, Set!"**_

"_**Hammerhead Zord, Set!"**_

"_**Mako Shark Zord, Set!"**_

"_**Shark Sword Zord Set!"**_

"That didn't tickle," Dragonflay laughed weakly, but a whimpered loudly as he saw the mega-blaster's pointed at him. "Yikes!"

"This is going to do more than 'tickle'!" Jake growled, the blaster's powered up.

"_**Sea Blast!"**_

The ranger's posed and cheered as Dragonflay went down with a bang.

"Troy!" Daphne cried out in horror, running over to her injured friend. " are you okay, what happened?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay Daph," Troy answered weakly, as she and Emma held him up. "Battling Creepox took a lot out of me, sorry he got away."

"Troy, there's nothing to be sorry about," Daphne spoke kindly, putting her head against her friend's shoulder. "We're all just glad that you're okay."

The other's nodded.

"Thanks guys," Troy smiled weakly, then turned his attention to where Dragonflay was destroyed. "But unfortunately this guy's not going anywhere!"

"Rangers!" a newly revived and gigantic Dragonflay yelled.

"Come on guy's let's call the Zord's!" Troy commanded.

"_**Gosei Mechazord's… Activate!"**_

"_**Gosei Great Megazord…Ready!"**_

"I'm bigger, stronger, faster, you'll never catch me now!" Dragonflay laughed confidently.

"I can see that growing gigantic didn't hurt his ego." Daphne grumbled irritably.

Unfortunately, Dragonflay was right about being stronger and faster, the ranger's felt the damage that was being dealt to the Megazord, as Dragonflay ran around them.

"Man, this guy's worse than my sister," Daphne groaned, as the Megazord took another hit. "and she's four year's old!"

"See, it's hopeless rangers!" Dragonflay laughed evilly, before running away.

"We're moving way to slow, to beat this bug, we're going to have to be quicker," Troy breathed. "I-I'm exhausted, you guy's need to take over, sorry."

"Troy!" Daphne gasped, shooting up from her seat, and running over to the red ranger who was laying against his control's.

As she saw how exhausted he was, Daphne felt an indescribable feeling of rage fill her body, as she clenched her fist tightly.

"We got this Troy!" Daphne said, trying to keep her voice calm as she went back to her control's.

"Thanks," Troy breathed.

"Gia, Jake, both you're Zord's control the Megazord's feet, right?" Daphne asked tensely.

"Yeah," both the black and yellow ranger answered.

"Then, It's up to you two to help us catch Dragonflay." Daphne commanded.

"Right! You ready Jake?!" Gia nodded, seating back down.

"Yeah," Jake nodded back. "we'll show them when the going get's tough, we just get tougher!"

"GO!"

At first the ranger's were starting to catch up with the speedy insectoid, Jake's Zord even got and took the chance to take a bite out of Dragonflay's leg. But thing's quickly changed.

"He's so fast!" Jake groaned.

"Come on guy's I know it's hard without Troy," Daphne said. "but we can do this, I know we can!"

"Daphne's right Jake," Gia said, tightening her grip on her control's. " we can't give up, I think I can find the speed we need."

As if responding to Gia's fiery determination, the Megazord suddenly started to catch up to Dragonflay. But Dragonflay proved to have one sneaky trick up his sleeve.

"Hah! So you're fast, but I've got this!" Dragonflay smirked, before shooting out laser's at the Megazord's feet.

"Ugh!" the ranger's cried out, as the Megazord shook.

"You'll never shake us!" Gia and Jake said in unison.

"Now, both of us together Jake," Gia ordered. "Take it to the next level!"

"_**Time to use our power card's!"**_

"Hey, those look like the card that Noah got!" Daphne gasped, then grinned. "Nice work you two!"

"_**These new card's will increase the repulsion power of your Megazord!"**_

"So, these will really speed us up!" Jake smiled.

"New Zord's new speed!" Gia grinned

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jake boasted, then turned to Gia. "wanna test them out?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Gia giggled.

"_**Land Brother's…Activate!"**_

"Oh wow, look at them," Gia gaped. "They're amazing!"

"I knew you and I would make a great couple," Jake smiled.

"Don't get any idea's buster!" Gia rolled her eyes.

"_**Land Mechazord…Activate!"**_

"_**Land Gosei Great…Ready!"**_

Now thanks to the Beetle, Dino, and Rhino Zord's, the ranger's finally had the speed the needed. Too bad for Dragonflay.

"Beetle Headbutt!" Jake yelled out, Megazord's beetle horn's caught Dragonflay in the back, which made him cry out in pain.

"Mine turn," Gia smirked, "Dino kick!"

Once the kick had landed, Dragonflay was on the ground moaning agony.

"No where to run now" Gia and Jake pulled out their power card and putting into their morpher slot's. _**"Dynamic Victory Charge…Activate!"**_

"_**Victory Charge Land Strike!"**_

"Well, I had a good run!" Dragonflay said, before exploding.

"Mega Ranger's" Gia cheered, as the other's cheered with her. "That's a Mega win!"

* * *

When Daphne got home, she was so tired, cranky and completely grateful that it was the weekend, so she had a quick dinner, (much to her mother's protest.) grabbed a quick shower, promised herself she would finish her homework in the morning, right before falling asleep as she hit the pillow.

* * *

_**Woah, who knew Daphne had a grumpy side?! Poor Jordan. I think I'll let her have a good night sleep tonight. Or I think she might use her Saber and mega-blaster on me!**_

_**Daphne: Hey, I heard that! Just end the freaking chapter already!**_

_**Me: Hey, no need to get snappy Daph!**_

_**Daphne: End the chapter now or I'm giving you a haircut!**_

_**Me: EEK! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**_

_**Daphne: End the chapter now!**_

_**Me: Alright, alright! Just put down the saber!**_

_**Well you heard the star, everyone knows the drill right, well bye for now**_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	6. Homecoming (Part 1)

_**Hello Aqua here ;) oh my gosh after a 10 month hiatus, this story's back and alive! ^_^ **_

_**I am so sorry for taking so long, I could give you guys millions of excuses but what's the point, the truth is after the last time I updated this I slowly started to fall completely out of interest for this story and the season and plus posting Dino Thunder: The Ocean's Roar really didn't help the creativity either, but eh, enough complaining. **_

_**Oh one more thing, for those of you who have never read or heard of a Power Ranger's story called Ninja Storm: Light and Darkness by Thunderyoshi, I strongly suggest you do read it before you read anymore of this one because your just likely to get totally lost. **_

_**Well other than another loving thank you towards Thunderyoshi, the wonderful person who's lent me her OC. Let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Homecoming (Part 1)

Daphne stood in front of a gate terminal in the Harwood County airport with Tori and Natalie, pure joy was bright and clear on the white ranger's face.

"Hey mom, didn't you say their plane show's up at 10:00?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Tori nodded, then smiled. "it's 9:58 now, so it should be arriving right now."

"Awesome!" Daphne smiled.

Daphne couldn't help but feel like she was going to burst with excitement, heck she was too excited she didn't even care the fact that she had that really weird dream again last night, today was a really special day.

Today her dad, uncle and aunt were coming home.

"Your dad said something about they were bringing home a surprise for us," Tori said, picking up her youngest.

"Hmm, I hope it's a lot better than the last one," Daphne joked, then let out a painful yelp and rubbed the side her mother had just jabbed with her elbow as Tori shot her a warning look while Natalie giggled.

"Sorry," Daphne mumbled, Natalie giggled at her older sister.

It was 5 minutes later that the area around gate terminal 45 was filled with people who were either coming off of the plane or people who were welcoming the passengers back home.

One man in his middle 30's, short and slightly shaggy dark brown hair had caught Daphne's eye as she squealed giddily before rushing toward and wrapping both her arm's and legs around him.

"Daddy!" Daphne squealed, hugging her father tightly.

"Oof! There's my special girl," her father laughed, hugging Daphne back.

"Hey, I thought I was your special girl," he heard his wife suddenly teased.

"Well, you three are all my special girl's," Blake laughed nervously, letting go of his oldest daughter.

"Nice save there Dad," Daphne giggled, ignoring her father's warning look.

Tori couldn't hold it anymore bursted into giggles, before walking over to her husband and giving him a kiss which resulted in both their oldest and youngest daughter groaning in disgust.

"So, dad, where's aunt Electra and uncle Hunter?" Daphne asked, curious as to why the pair wasn't with him. A smile that she couldn't quite describe suddenly appeared on her father's face.

"They're coming," he smiled. "There was something on the plane that they had to take care of first." Blake looked at the thinning crowd and smiled as he spotted his brother and sister in law walking toward them.

"There they are," he pointed at them.

Blake had to fight pretty hard not to burst into hysterical laughing as he watched both Tori and Daphne's jaws almost drop down to the floor as Hunter and a skinny Electra walked towards them, Electra carrying in her hand what looked like a…baby carrier!

"Hey guy's," Electra smiled, her voice dripped with fake innocence. "What's up?"

"Um, aunt Electra why are you holding a baby carrier?" Daphne asked, despite being pretty sure of the reason why.

"Because we want to introduce you guy's to someone." her uncle answered instead.

Electra quickly sat down and lifted up the carrier's cover, which revealed a sleeping baby girl whom had Electra's soft beautiful features and Hunter's dark blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful!" Daphne gasped quietly, kneeling down to get a better look at her newborn cousin.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce the newest member of the Bradley clan," Electra grinned. "Nikki Arista Bradley."

"Surprise," Blake smiled, before letting out a yelp of pain as Tori hit him hard in the arm.

"Idiot, you could have told me!" Tori glared at him, Blake just held up his hands in defense. Daphne knew her mother would've used stronger words if they weren't in the middle of the airport or there wasn't a 4 year old and a 3 week old baby to hear them.

"Hey why don't we get out of here," Daphne smiled, stepping in between her two parents. "I'm sure everyone's pretty jetlagged." Blake shot his oldest daughter a gratefully smile.

"Yeah, you got that right Daph," her uncle agreed with a soft chuckle, Electra rolled her eyes at her husband, although couldn't help but agree on how tired she was.

"Come on, we'd better get going before your daughter and I both throw a fit," the jackal master stifled a yawn, sensing that her newborn was starting to get restless.

Tori shot Blake one more angry glare that said they were going to talk later, before agreeing with a nod.

Daphne and everyone was walking towards the airport exit, when Daphne heard her morpher suddenly go off.

"_Oh no, please not now!" _

"What on earth was that?" Tori asked, looking around, hoping to find the source of the noise.

"Umm, sorry, that was just the new ring tone my friend Noah installed on my phone," Daphne lied nervously.

"That's a really weird ring tone Daph," her uncle commented.

"I know but it's only for school emergencies," Daphne lied (sort of.)

"You have a ring tone for school emergencies?" Electra raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah," Daphne said. "you know helping remembering to do school projects, homework, study sessions, stuff like that. Look I'm really sorry but I've got to take this."

Before anyone could say no or stop her, Daphne quickly rushed over and hid behind some plant's.

"Yes Tensou?" Daphne spoke quietly into her morpher.

"_There's a monster attacking the city!"_

Daphne suddenly felt frozen, what was she going to tell her family?

"_Sorry but I've got to go save the world from an army of alien insect's!" _Daphne knew exactly how her family would react to that, (no matter how much she pleaded.)

1.) They'd make her give up being a ranger.

2.) ground her for the rest of her life, and maybe possible Natalie's.

But no matter the consequences, Daphne couldn't just leave dealing with the monster up to her friend's. it just wouldn't sit well with her.

"I've got no choice," the white ranger thought with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Daphne spoke into her morpher.

After putting away her morpher, Daphne gulped nervously before heading back to the other's.

"Hey, sorry about that," Daphne smiled nervously, spotting her mother's slightly annoyed stare. "that was Troy."

"Troy?" both her dad and uncle frowned, which made the white ranger and Electra roll their eyes at the two.

"_Oh boy here we go again." _

"Troy's a friend from school," Daphne explained, trying to keep her annoyance in check. "didn't Jamie tell you?" she asked with a raised a eyebrow and slight smirk.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here," Tori interjected.

"Yeah," Electra said, looking at her husband. "both your daughter and I could use some peace and quiet."

"Um, yeah about that," Daphne laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry but you guy's are going to have to head home without me."

"Why?" both her parent's eyed her suspiciously.

"Because Troy and I've got this huge science project that's like worth half of our science grade for the semester," Daphne lied. "and it's due in three day's."

The hard gaze, she was getting from her parents made Daphne want to squirm, but she stood her ground instead.

"_For the sake of the world, stop being so dam protective!" _

As if the fates were suddenly smiling at her, Daphne saw her aunt walk over and stood beside her.

"Speaking as someone who used to be a high school history teacher," Electra said, placing a hand on her oldest niece's shoulder. "Daphne should go and work on her project."

Everyone looked like their were about to protest, but one swift glare from Electra stopped the protests quickly.

"Just come home the second you're done alright," Blake said, shooting a glare at his sister in law whom just shrugged and showed an innocent smile.

"I promise Dad," Daphne nodded, before rushing towards the airport exit.

As she watched her oldest niece rush out through the airport exit, Electra shook her head, secretly praying that she was seriously wrong about the feeling that she was having.

* * *

Once she was morphed, Daphne quickly met up with the other rangers and they rushed over to where the monster was.

"Ah rangers," the monster spoke with a delicate feminine voice, watching the six rangers move past a couple of terrified civilians to stand a few feet from her. "just the pest's I wanted to see."

"Pests!" Gia growled, clenching her fists angrily. "I wouldn't be talking lady!" the yellow ranger pointed a finger at the monster whom was a mixture of a praying mantis and a butterfly.

"I am Mantaria," the monster posed. "and I'm here to make sure that only beautiful creatures like myself rule this planet!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"That's not gonna happen!" she growled, her blood was boiling, she was missing spending time with her family right now, and for what? another over dramatic drama queen monster who was completely full of herself.

"Oh yes it will…" Mantaria laughed. "Loogies!" with a small hand gesture, a small horde of the green foot soldiers appeared in front Mantaria. "Attack!"

"I am so over this!" Daphne grumbled irritably, cartwheel kicking a Loogie.

Once all the foot soldiers were taken care of, the six rangers regrouped and were ready to face Mantaria.

"You silly humans think you can actually defeat me?" she laughed, before rushing at them and slashing them with the sharp blade's that were above her hands, causing the rangers to crash to the ground painfully.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Mantaria laughed, as the rangers laid on ground still reeling in pain. "I don't understand why Vrak hasn't already finished you pathetic nuisances off already!"

"Pathetic!" Daphne yelled, getting up despite her entire body was protesting with pain. "I'll show you who's pathetic!" calling on her unicorn saber, Daphne ran at the monster, but only found the attempt to fail as Mantaria blocked her saber with one hand then slashed her across the chest with the other, which sent the white ranger flying to the ground with a painful cry and her suit shattered instantly from the impact.

"Daphne!" Troy yelled, he and the other's tried to get up and help her but were stopped due to their injuries.

"Now to finish you," Mantaria laughed evilly, stepping closer to Daphne, who tried to get away but ended up stopping and letting out a whimpered cry as her chest roared with pain.

"Say goodbye white ranger!" the she monster cackled, readying her hand to strike, Daphne just shut her eyes tightly and held up her arms in defense.

"No!"

Just as Mantaria was about to strike, a loud howl suddenly filled the air and a large black and crimson canine appeared and attacked Mantaria, sending the mantis/butterfly monster away from the white ranger with a cry. Daphne laid on the ground completely stunned, as she watched the mysterious black and crimson canine like creature let out a triumphant howl before disappearing.

"Daphne!" she heard her friends call as they rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" the red ranger asked worriedly, helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Daphne smiled weakly, rubbing her arm. "just a little bruised."

"But what on Earth was that thing?" the yellow ranger asked.

"I honestly have no idea Gia," Daphne shook her head, her head was still slightly spinning.

"Rangers!" the six rangers looked and saw Mantaria standing and glaring at them, although she was staggering and steam was coming off of her body.

"You may have gotten lucky this time white ranger," the she monster growled, pointing a finger at Daphne, Troy quickly stepped in and stood protectively in front of her. "but next time will be different!" the monster promised before running away. The other's quickly demorphed too.

"Well that was weird," Emma commented.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "but I've got a feeling that we'll be seeing her sooner than we think." he muttered.

"Hey how about we go and relax at Ernie's?" Gia suggested, the four rangers nodded in agreement, but Daphne shook her head.

"Sorry guys," she smiled weakly. "but I've got to get home, my dad, uncle and aunt just got back."

"Oh, well that's okay," Gia smiled. "we'll catch you later then."

"Yeah," she smiled back, before turning away. "see ya later guys."

With a small wave, Daphne walked away from her friends and started for home, unaware that both a slightly worried Troy and mysterious figure were watching her.

* * *

When she opened the front door, Daphne was greeted/tackled by Natalie.

"Oof!" Daphne grunted, then looked down at her little sister with a laugh. "squirt, we really need to talk about this tackling me down thing." her sister just let out a giggle.

"Mommy want's you," the 4 year old smiled innocently, Daphne felt her smile quickly turn into a nervous frown.

"Where is Mommy?" Daphne asked.

"In the kitchen," Natalie answered, quickly letting go of her older sister and running back into the den.

"_Might as well face the music now." _

Daphne gulped hard, before heading into the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen Daphne saw her mother was standing at the counter making sandwiches.

"Hi mom," Daphne smiled sheepishly. "Natalie said you wanted to see me."

When her mother looked at her, Tori's expression didn't show that she was angry, upset or anything like that, worry maybe?

"Hey Daph," Tori gave her daughter a small smile. "yeah, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Tori set the sandwich down on the table, then gestured her daughter to take a sit across from her. Once Daphne sat down Tori spoke.

"Daphne, is everything okay?" Tori asked.

"Of course mom, everything's okay," Daphne smiled, then shot her mother a curious look. "why would you ask that?"

"Because, I'm really worried about you Daph," Tori sighed. "you've been pretty distant lately." Daphne looked down at her sandwich. Pain in her blue eyes.

It was true. Ever since they came to Harwood County and her becoming a ranger, Daphne was far more busier than usual, between her class schedule then going off to fight the armada, and now with what happened with the latest monster. Daphne was starting to get pretty worn out.

But what could she do or say to reassure her mother that she was fine, tell her the truth about being a power ranger, and that she was doing it to protect them and the entire world?

Telling the truth wasn't an option. At least until the armada was beaten and the Earth was safe.

"I'm sorry mom," Daphne smiled warmly, taking her mother's hand into hers. "I've just been super busy with school, that's all."

Thankfully her mother seemed to buy it.

"Your education is really important right now, but don't forget to take care of yourself young lady, okay?" Tori smiled, gently squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Okay," Daphne smiled warmly, even though she felt really sick on the inside.

"So, where's everybody else?" Daphne asked, after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, your aunt is upstairs in the guest room with Nikki, and your dad and uncle left about an hour ago to take care of their bikes." Tori answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, did they tell you anything about what happened on the trip?" Daphne asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Yes, yes they did," Tori couldn't help but shake her head with a smirk.

The second Tori had finished her explanation, Daphne found herself staring at mother in amazement.

"That's what happened?" Daphne gaped, Her mother just nodded.

Apparently during one of the races, Electra's water broke and had to wait until the race was over to be taken to the hospital, and during the ride to the hospital Electra came really close to having Nikki in the car. But luckily everything turned out to be fine once they got to the hospital and Electra an epidural.

"I knew it was a bad idea for her to go on that trip," Daphne shook her head.

"Well to be fair it isn't uncommon for some women to go into labor a little earlier than expected," Tori explained, then chuckled. "I had you 2 weeks early too."

"Really," Daphne asked, looking puzzled. "you and Dad never told me that!"

"Yep, you were supposed to be born April 23 but you were born on the 9th instead." Tori nodded, getting up.

"Wow, I never knew," Daphne breathed.

"It just goes to show how precious life really is," Tori smiled warmly, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek.

"_and how much we need to protect it." _

Tori went back to the counter to clean up, while Daphne finished her lunch, deep in thought.

"Well, since Dad and uncle Hunter are going to be out for awhile," Daphne stretched, letting out a tired yawn. "I think I'll go take a little nap and then get in some time at the skate park."

"Actually, do you think you could do me a small little favor?" Tori asked, taking her plate

"Sure, what is it?" Daphne nodded.

"Your aunt and I are going to go do some shopping for Nikki," her mother explained, Daphne tensed as she knew instantly where this was going. "Do you think you could take your sister with you?"

"Mom, I don't think taking Natalie to the skate park is really a good idea," Daphne said, knowing what exactly would happen if she took her four year old sister to a skate park.

"Go to the park instead," Tori suggested, then sighed as she saw Daphne was about protest. "look I know this isn't fair, but you know exactly how your sister acts when she's in a store with toy's around… please?!" Daphne nodded with a sigh. She did know exactly how her little sister acted when there were shiny new toys around.

"Fine," Daphne grumbled, then looked at her mother. "you know being afraid of a four old isn't very becoming of you mom." Tori couldn't help but laugh.

"I know," she smiled. "but you'll understand how I feel once you have one of your own." Daphne blushed hard as she felt her mind drift to a certain red ranger, but she quickly shook it away.

"Mom, that's not going to happen for many years!" Daphne whined, still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"Well, your father and uncle will be very happy to hear that," her mother chuckled, knowing how both Blake and Hunter felt about Daphne and dating.

"Do you want me to pack some snacks?" the 16 year old asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Nah, we won't be gone that long, and plus she just had some lunch five minutes ago," Tori shook her head. "but maybe pack a juice box just incase she get's thirsty." Daphne nodded before going over to the fridge and taking out a strawberry and watermelon juice box.

"Anything else?" Daphne asked, putting the juice box's in her bag.

"Nope that's it," Tori smiled, before pulling her oldest daughter into a hug. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem mom," the white ranger smiled, pulling from her mother. "Well see ya when you guys get back." she gave her mother a wave before walking over to the den, where she found her little sister smiling and lying on her stomach on the floor with a teddy bear and her feet up, swaying them happily, watching an episode of the little mermaid.

"Hey there squirt," Daphne smiled, standing next to her sister. "I see you're watching the DVD again."

"Yep," Natalie cheered, looking up at her older sister. "Ariel's the coolest!" Daphne couldn't help but laugh, remembering when she was obsessed with the little mermaid.

"I know," the white ranger smiled. "but I kinda need you to get your sock's and shoes on."

"Why?" her sister pouted, not wanting to be pulled away from her favorite Disney princess.

"Cause we're going to the park," Daphne answered with a smile. "mommy's orders."

Hearing the words "going" and "park" in the same sentence, the second youngest Bradley shot up with a squeal and raced over and got her socks and shoes.

"Can we bring Kiki too?" Natalie asked curiously, as Daphne helped her put her shoes on. "Please!"

"Sorry, but no," Daphne shook her head. "but we'll bring Kiki with us next time okay?" although disappointed, Natalie nodded.

"Alright, go grab your jacket and we'll go okay?" Daphne told her, watching her younger sister get up and rush out of the den then came back with a jacket.

"Can we play on the titter-totter?" Natalie asked cheerfully, as her older sister helped her into the jacket.

"Sure," Daphne shrugged, although not looking forward to landing repeatedly on her butt, which was still sore from the battle with Mantaria. "Alright, you ready to go?" she asked, the four year old nodded eagerly, clutching her teddy bear tightly.

Taking her younger sister's hand, Daphne opened the front door and the two sisters left for the park.

* * *

Daphne let out a tired yawn as she sat sprawled on a bench in the park, watching Natalie, whom was playing on the jungle gym that wasn't that far from the bench she was sitting on.

"I really hope this ranger job isn't going to be the death of me," Daphne couldn't but think, as she let out another tired yawn.

"Why you so tired Daffy?" she lifted her head up and saw her younger sister looking at her, concern

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now," Daphne managed to smile despite feeling exhausted.

"How come?" Natalie asked curiously, Daphne bit her lip, not sure of how to explain, without telling her 4 year old sister that she was a Power Ranger.

"It's nothing that you should be worried about squirt," she smiled, ruffling her sister's hair.

"Okay," the youngest smiled, then started to pull Daphne's hand. "come on, let's go play on the teeter-totters now!"

"Natalie, I'm not sure if-" the white ranger went to protest but stopped mid sentence once she saw her sister's lower lip pull out.

"You promised Daffy!" the 4 year old pouted, still pulling her sister's hand.

"Ugh, okay fine," Daphne caved, carefully getting up.

But as Natalie dragged her onto the playground, Daphne tensed as she heard terrified scream's and saw people running away.

Quickly looking around for a place to hide, Daphne spotted a patch of large bushes and quickly picked up Natalie rushed over and hid in them and gesturing for her to be quiet.

Carefully peeking through the bush to see what was going, Daphne had to swallow a gasp as she saw Mantaria, along with a group of Loogies walking through the park.

"Run, run you pathetic humans," she heard Mantaria laugh, acting as if the screams of the terrified people were music. "this planet will soon belong to the insects!"

Daphne bit her lip nervously, what was she going to do?

"_I can't call the others, both Natalie and Mantaria will hear it…. Ugh look's like I've got no other choice!" _

"Natalie sweetie," Daphne whispered, looking at her sister, whom was clutching her teddy bear tightly and looking completely terrified. "I know this is will be really scary for you but I need you to be really brave and stay here while I go get help."

"No," she shook her head furiously, a stream of tears ran down her cheeks. "Let me come with you!"

"No Natalie, you have to stay here," Daphne whispered firmly, before softening. "look, I know it's scary but I need you to be really brave okay."

"will that make me like the Power Rangers?" her sister asked, her voice breaming with a excitement.

"Yes, just like the Power Rangers," Daphne whispered with a smile. "and Power Rangers are super brave, so that mean's you've got to be super brave too and stay here and not make a sound, okay." Natalie eagerly nodded, the young white ranger smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead before checking to see if it was safe. Thankfully it was.

Carefully and slowly, Daphne managed to get out of the bushes without being seen.

"I'd better call the other's now," she thought, hidden behind a tree that was far enough that Natalie couldn't see her as she watched Mantaria continue with terrorizing innocent people. "But first…" Daphne quickly pulled her morpher out of her bag.

"It's morphing time!" the white ranger called, summoning her morpher card and putting into it's slot. "Go Go Megaforce!"

"_**Megaforce…White!" **_

"Hey, Mantaria!" a morphed Daphne called, moving from behind the tree, and watched the mantis/butterfly turn around to look at her.

"Ah, so the white ranger finally shows her face," Mantaria smirked, then noticed that the white ranger was alone. "where are your little ranger pal's? What, have they abandon you?" she laughed, Daphne clenched her fist's angrily.

"My friends would _never _abandon me!" she snarled, her blood was boiling angrily. "I'm just taking the opportunity to kick your sorry ass myself!" Mantaria's smug smile instantly vanished and snarling glare took it's place.

"Big words for such a pathetic human," she growled, getting ready to fight. "and don't think that little trick of your's will save you this time!"

"I don't think it will even if I want it to," Daphne muttered, still not understanding what happened during the earlier battle.

Daphne was forced from her thoughts as Mantaria charged for her, ready to attack. Quickly cart wheeling out of the way, Daphne managed to dodge her but when she tried to attack, Mantaria blocked her attempt easily and caught Daphne in an tight arm lock, which made the white ranger cry out.

"Give up silly ranger," Mantaria laughed. "you and your entire species will fall to us Insectiods!"

"Neither of those things will ever happen," Daphne spat, ignoring the roar of pain. "we human's will keep on fighting until the very end!"

"Persistent pest," Mantaria growled, throwing the white ranger to the ground hard. "Then I'll show you the future of your pathetic kind by destroying you first!" she scowled, walking toward Daphne with a blade pointed at her, but before she could get any closer; five laser beams suddenly shot out and blasted Mantaria away with a painful cry.

"Daphne!" the other's quickly ran over to her as she managed to get up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks guys," Daphne smiled at her friends, then froze as she and the other's suddenly heard a terrified scream and looked to see Mantaria holding a terrified Natalie close to her with a blade underneath her chin.

"Surrender yourselves now rangers," Mantaria laughed manacling. "or this little human will suffer the consequences!"

"No!" the white ranger cried out in complete horror. trying to rush over to rescue her little sister but was held back by Troy. "Troy, let me go now!" she snarled at her friend, tears forming in her eyes. But Troy shook his head.

"Daphne, we need to come up with a plan first," he told her with a hard but soft voice.

"Troy's right," Noah agreed. "it's the logical thing to do." but Daphne just shook her head.

"Screw logic!" she snapped, her eyes blazing with anger and tears. "that's my baby sister!" the five rangers looked alarmed and shocked as Daphne pointed at the small frightened child that was in Mantaria's tightened grasp.

"I'm getting tired of waiting rangers!" the she monster demanded, growing impatient by the second. "either give yourselves up or-" a loud familiar howl filled the air and the large black and crimson canine that had saved Daphne earlier appeared again and slashed Mantaria from the back, causing the monster to screech with pain and allowed Natalie to break free and run to the rangers.

"Are you alright?" the white ranger asked calmly, fighting the urge to pull her sister into a tight hug and never let her go.

The young four old nodded, though it was clear that she was still terrified.

"Can you get her out of here?" Daphne asked, looking at Emma, whom nodded and grabbed Natalie's hand, taking the toddler to a safer place.

Once they saw that the two were out of sight, Daphne and the four remaining ranger's turned their attention back to Mantaria, whom had recovered and was glaring at them.

"Rangers!" she hissed.

"Leave her to me you guys," the white ranger said, though there was firm hardened edge in her tone, and her friends knew the reason why it was there.

"Go for it Daph," Troy nodded, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, make us proud," Jake agreed, Daphne nodded before summoning her Unicorn Saber.

"Alright you winged bladed freak," Daphne growled, stepping in front of her friends, while glaring at the monster. "I'm going to teach you and those armada creeps up there that no one, and I mean _no one _messes with my family!"

With a determined yell, Daphne charged and slashed Mantaria across the chest with her saber, causing the butterfly/mantis monster to cry out in pain and stumble back.

"I will not be defeated by a pathetic human!" Mantaria snarled, rushing at Daphne with blade's ready to strike, but this time, the attempt was caught by the white ranger's saber, causing the two to be locked in a blade lock.

"Oh you'd better believe it Mantaria," Daphne smirked, pushing the monster back with her saber. "Because it's happening!" with a kick in the gut, Daphne broke the blade lock and sent Mantaria stumbling back with a cry.

"Time to finish this!" the white ranger called, and her saber began to glow and snow began to swirl around it as she lifted it up. _**"Unicorn Saber…Blizzard strike!" **_

With her powered up weapon, Daphne slashed the air with a swift upper movement, sending out a powerful blast of snow at Mantaria, causing her to spark with blue lightening then explode with a bang.

Daphne demorphed and crashed to her knee's, panting hard as if that powerful attack she just sent drained the last bit of ranger energy she had.

"Daphne!" Her friends, whom were demorphed too rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Hey guys," she smiled weakly, leaning her head against Troy's shoulder as he supported her. "how'd I do?"

"Daphne, that was freaking awesome!" Jake grinned.

"Yeah, that last attack you did was simply amazing," Noah agreed. "How did you do it?"

"Honestly Noah, I have no idea," Daphne admitted sheepishly. "It was like my ranger powers got ten times stronger the angry and more determined I got."

The ranger's fell silent, trying to process the information, until they heard a familiar voice and turned to see Emma, whom was demorphed like the rest of them smiling as she was carrying Natalie in her arms toward them.

"Daffy!" the four old squealed, as the pink ranger put quickly her down and she rushed over into her older sister's arms.

"Natalie, are you alright?!" Daphne asked, hugging the toddler tightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," her sister nodded, then got an excited glint in her eyes. "the Power Rangers saved me!" she squealed cheerfully, the other's tried their hardest to hide their proud smiles.

"Of course they did," Daphne smiled, putting her sister down, "but Natalie, I told you to stay hidden didn't I?" the white ranger frowned, her arms folded.

"Daffy I did!" Natalie protested with a pout. "but that scary monster found me, she even got poor Teddy all dirty!" the young four old held out her teddy bear that indeed had a few big dirt spots on it.

"Alright, I believe you," Daphne smiled softly at her youngest sister. "now how about a small ice cream cone at Ernie's for being so brave, and then we'll see about getting Teddy cleaned up." her sister nodded eagerly.

"Can they come too?" Natalie asked, glancing at the other rangers.

"Do you guys wanna come along?" Daphne asked, looking at her friends.

"Sure," they all nodded, Daphne smiled before taking her younger sister's hand and they all headed for Ernie's for a well deserved treat.

* * *

It was early in the evening as Daphne sat in her room with her algebra homework in front of her, but her mind wasn't on how to figure out what xy equaled.

"How on earth did I do that?" the white ranger wondered, thinking about the extremely powerful attack she had done earlier that had destroyed Mantaria instantly.

"Come to think of it, this isn't the first time I've done something like that!" Daphne muttered, as a certain memory entered her mind…

"_Ugh, let me go you creeps!" Daphne growled, as she was being forcefully pulled by the two loogies. _

_As they continued to pull her, Daphne felt her anger, and something deep inside of her growing fast. _

"_I said….LET GO!" Daphne yelled out, digging her heels into the ground._

_Daphne felt an enormous amount of power inside of her quickly come out as a huge wall of water shot up out of the concrete ground and protectively surround her, pushing her two attackers back. _

"_What the heck was that!" Daphne said, panting shakily, feeling like she was ready to collapses…._

Although she hadn't felt that type of power since the day she and the other's first became rangers, Daphne still was curious of why it happened in the first place since it wasn't connected to her ranger power, and now with what happened today, she was more determined than ever to figure what was going on with her.

Suddenly Daphne was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard on a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, and watched the door open and Electra walked in.

"Hey," her aunt greeted. "you finished your dinner pretty quickly." she stated, making Daphne blush lightly.

"Yeah, sorry," she chuckled nervously. "I've got a big algebra test Monday and needed to study."

"It's alright, I understand," Electra waved her off, before sitting down on the edge of Daphne's bed. "But Daphne, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." the serious expression she saw on her aunt's face made Daphne want to gulp but she quickly shook the feeling away as she let out a fake frustrated sigh.

"Look, if it's about what happened earlier this morning at the airport, I've already talked to and promised mom that I would take it easy more." Daphne told her, but unfortunately her aunt's serious expression didn't falter.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about," Electra shook her head. "it may have a small part in it, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"The fact that I know you're a Power Ranger," Daphne's entire body went cold and her eyes were wide as she stared at Electra.

* * *

_**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! **_

_**Oh No! Somebody's figured out Daphne's secret! What will she do?! **_

_**Find out in the next Ch ;) well my lovelies after 37 pages, I must be off, but I promise not to take almost 10 month's to post. **_

_**Remember to Read &amp; Review, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


End file.
